Teach Me
by ikot-ikot
Summary: Just because Alex gets to stay in school doesn't mean he gets to be normal. He's got a lot to learn, and so do they. K-Unit is gonna be here. Mostly Ben/Alex bonding. And of course the rest of them. Rated for some themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alex just sat there, his face straight and showing no emotion, similar to the two people in front of him.

_I'm becoming just like them_, Alex thought rather cynically.

"Alex, you know as well as we do that you need better protection - it's the least we can do."

Mrs. Jones sighed. They've been at this for almost an hour, and Tulip was not expecting this to stretch out this long.

"Whether we have your consent or not, it does not matter", Blunt stood up stiffly and shuffled the papers on his desk into a neat pile. " I must be going. I have a meeting to attend to." He turned to Mrs. Jones, "I trust you'll be handling this from here."

He walked out of Mrs. Jones' office - it was Alex's first time in here - without even a glance from the remaining occupants.

It seemed as if they were having a stare-down, until finally Mrs. Jones closed her eyes. She opened them, her whole demeanor looking softer than when they were with the head of Special Operations.

"Whatever defiance you show will not be tolerated by them, and your appointments will run as scheduled, unless stated otherwise."

Alex looked like the rebellious teenager he was supposed to be. No one was really sure whether it was just an act or not.

"I probably won't care who they are - whether I know them or not. As long as they don't interfere with my life, I'm sure we'll get along just peachy."

It was the best statement of cooperation that Mrs. Jones would get, but she knew Alex was not yet finished.

"But aside from those sessions I'm having, none of them will even attempt to initiate a conversation with me unless I do so."

Mrs. Jones sighed, but wanted the total rundown of the meeting. "The men will start active duty as of this week, including the agent I told you about. I am sure you will know who is who when you meet them in due time. They will be there for your protection, Alex, hopefully more than just in the physical nature," Mrs. Jones gave Alex a knowing look which he returned with an apathetic stare. "I cannot guarantee other unnecessary contact, as your education is still important and they will be taken seriously. You will need all the tutoring they can give as you are aware that you are falling behind in some classes."

Mrs. Jones leaned her forearms on her desk. "I want you to know Alex, that you are lucky we are not sending you to them, and merely sending _them _to _you_. Hopefully you will all learn something from this experience. Think of it as your easiest mission, Alex, and it will end as soon as we see fit."

And, really, when were the missions of MI6 ever actually as simple as they said it would be?

* * *

When Alex got home, Jack yelled at him, about what, Alex couldn't understand. Her high pitched screams were starting to irritate his ears. He somehow deduced, under all the noise, that his coach informed her that if he - Alex - missed another session of practice, he'll be put on the reserve team.

"_'But he left more than half an hour ago for practice,'_ I said, but _nooo_," - Jack stretched out the last word as long as she could, her eyes getting bigger by the second, - "YOU WEREN'T THERE."

Alex tried to insert what he could every time Jack took a breath, and after a quarter of an hour of yelling about skipping training, then another quarter about the 'mother-f*in MI6 - Alex, I better not here you repeating that!' Alex managed to pacify his sort-of guardian by mentioning that he still gets to stay in school.

By the time Jack calmed down it was six in the afternoon and Alex explained the whole 'mission' in five minutes.

A moment of silence, where Jack's face looked almost stunned.

"Well, um, that's good." Jack looked unsure of what to say, after cursing a certain government sector into high heaven, who suddenly felt like 'Alex may need extra security'. "At least someone knocked some sense into their heads."

She almost seemed dumbfounded, so she turned on her heel and left the kitchen, throwing a "Go and do your homework," over her shoulder.

_That went well. She'll probably be grilling me about it some more tomorrow. _

Alex went upstairs to do what Jack told him to do, and to text his coach whatever lame excuse he could think of.

The night went on like usual. He was called for dinner, he went down to eat, he washed his plate, went up again, finished the rest of his homework so he could have the Sunday off, he prepared for bed, and he lied down.

Now, during this time at night, Alex couldn't predict what would happen. If he was lucky, he'd give in to a dreamless sleep. On some not-so-good nights he'd wake up from a bad dream, or not sleep enough.

Tonight was not a good night. He had too much in his head. As impassive as he acted in the Royal & General Bank, he can't avoid it now. Not when he was in the safety of his house in Chelsea, alone in his room, with nothing to accompany him but the moonlight and shadows. His mind was in overdrive.

He can't wait until Monday. It's _everybody's_ favorite day of the week. Great. Just great.

* * *

This is my first story guys, so bear with me. English isn't my native language, and criticism is welcome :) I'm also open to suggestion, if you want to request some things, though I can't guarantee they'll come out. So this is a bit edited though I just added a few lines.

Revised on **Aug. 15, 2010**


	2. Chapter 2

I realized I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider and all related characters in any way or form. All others you are not familiar with are most probably mine. The good stuff is Anthony Horowitz's. I just play with them like kids with a complete Barbie collection. This disclaimer serves for the whole story, and all future (and past…) chapters.

**Chapter 2**

He couldn't believe he was late. _Of all days_.

He hand-combed his windswept hair, keeping one hand on the handle bars, his arms close to his side, and his backpack bouncing on his shoulder blades. He'll kiss Alan Blunt if he makes it before the teacher.

_54… 53… 52… 51… 50…_

Almost _there_. One more flight!

_38… 37… 36… 35… 34…_

Alex could already see the door of his homeroom class at the other end of the corridor.

_20… 19… 18… 17… 16_

"I -," _pant,_ "- AM NOT -," _gasp, _"- LATE."

Alex burst through the classroom door and all but dived into the seat behind Tom Harris'. He couldn't see straight; his adviser, his classmates, the classroom, _it didn't matter_. All he could concentrate on was breathing. His morning workout, a five kilometer bike-and-dash from his house, to the school lot, and finally to his classroom in less than ten minutes, more than made up for his missed training last Saturday.

As the bell rang, Alex almost wanted to whoop in triumph, but he was still busy inhaling all the morning air his lungs could take in.

"Good morning, Mr. Rider. What a way to start the term."

"Hey, mate, you okay?"

Alex Rider was usually a perceptive and alert teenager, more so than most men twice his age, but his current lack of Oxygen was making it hard for him to focus on anything else other than breathing and the pain in his wound. He was still clutching his chest when he unconsciously ignored his teacher, not registering the voicees around him.

As the spy's breathing regulated, and every seat was taken, the teacher decided to start class.

"As you all know, Ms. Miller will not coming back any time soon." Alex was still hunched over when it hit him. His little morning escapade made him forget all about his long, mostly-one-sided discussion with Mrs. Jones.

"So as of today I will be your homeroom adviser for the rest of the year."

Alex didn't have to raise his head to know who it was. Mrs. Jones was right when she said it wouldn't take much to recognize the agent. The new teacher droned on to introduce himself.

"My name is Ben Daniels, and I will be handling the Year Ten and Eleven English from this term until June." Though the MI6 agent was nothing like Wolf, Alex could see him take control of the class so easily. Few teachers were able to do this. "Since English is a mandatory subject, I expect to see you all in my class today." Mr. Daniels - Ben, Fox, Sir, whatever Alex was supposed to call him - didn't seem like a man who appreciated literature, let alone _read_. Snake, maybe, but then again Alex didn't know any of them too well.

Alex zoned out as Ben, and probably all the rest of the homeroom classes, were informed of some new staff members and the reason for all the missing teachers.

_Maybe it won't be so bad. Ben seemed like a good guy during the Snakehead mission, and he did get shot for me and all. But then that's part of his job, right? To protect me… and MI6 could have just told him to play nice with me. I bet he's still not over that whole Brecon Beacons thing._

Tom couldn't reach back far enough to poke his best friend with his pencil without looking suspicious, and he was sure Alex would not appreciate it if he flung the pencil behind him and risk stabbing an eye.

Alex was totally oblivious to Tom's attempt to capture his attention, still gazing out the window.

_I hope I get through this alive. Those body guards I'm going to get can't be that bad if they're willing to teach a whole school of teenagers. Then again, knowing MI6, they probably weren't _that _willing. How did MI6 get body guards to become teachers? Or maybe they made the teachers into macho men. At least Ben is SAS…sort of. Jones did mention they were from SAS. I wonder what they did to get a job this low._

"Rider, Alex."

_I shouldn't let this get to me so much. I need to pay more attention to class._

"_Rider, Alex_."

_And I really need to buy an alarm clock. And maybe some sleeping pills too. I feel like I'm going to pass out in training later. I feel like I'm about to pass out just sitting here._

"ALEXANDER JOHN RIDER, this roll call cannot go on forever."

Alex snapped to attention and he heard Tom sigh in front of him.

His eyes locked with the agent he saw barely a month ago. He held a steady gaze, before he whispered, "Present."

Ben frowned, but did not say anything else, before breaking eye contact and checking the student's name on the clipboard, then moving on to Stewart, Bethany.

There was no way Alex could have missed that frown, but that didn't mean he knew what it implied. Ben was probably unhappy that Alex was already showing bad behavior on his first day teaching.

_How did he even _get _this job? Is he even qualified? And he's _MI6_. Do they actually give out these kinds of _'missions'_? This is such a waste of time._

"Class dismissed." They were dismissed more than five minutes before the bell. Some teachers did that so the late kids would be able to go fix their things in their lockers. _Some_ of them anyway. Of course, the chances that _this_ adviser gave them a few minutes of free time made Alex suspicious.

"Mr. Rider, stay behind, please."

Alex was almost tempted to roll his eyes in front of his teacher. Almost.

The rest of the class filed out, Tom giving him an incredulous look that he could get in trouble on the first school day of the year. It reminded Alex that he had yet to tell Tom about his situation right now.

"Don't wait up for me. I'll meet you second period." Tom gave him a you-better-tell-me-what-happened look and was the last one out the door besides Alex and their adviser.

Alex took his time fixing his bag, trying to ignore the stare burning through the side of his skull. He took out his review papers, straightened them out, uncurling the folded corners in an almost obsessive compulsive manner, and putting them back in his bag. His uncrumpling was pointless when he stood up, the zipper of his backpack folding the papers inside again.

_I should buy a folder later, after training._

It was all he could think of, proving how small the classroom was. It took only a whole two second to get from the back corner of the classroom to the front of the teacher's table.

"Yes, Mr. Daniels?"

Ben almost looked offended by his formal greeting. Like an MI6 agent should, he quickly masked it.

"You can call me Ben when we're alone Cub – Alex."

"Not if someone can overhear us. You should know that."

Alex expected punishment for back talk, detention, maybe, but not a silly grin and a machine gun mouth.

"Alex, Alex – do you want me to call you that? Or do you prefer Rider, or Cub? – anyway, are you free tonight after training?" – Alex raised an eyebrow. Fox was obviously given his complete schedule. – "Or do you have a lot of homework you still haven't finished during the winter break? I heard you completed most of your current coursework with your various tutors, and maybe you'd want some rest." He kept talking, and Alex wasn't sure whether he expected him to reply or not. "What about I bring you home after football? Have a little chat, catch up with life, you know? I might not have been able to keep contact with you after the Dragon Nine incident, what with my injury and all," _Maybe that's why he got sent here, because he was inactive after the wound I gave him_, "but I didn't only get this job because MI6 told me so."

Alex saw Ben's mouth opening to continue, but the bell cut him off. He switched topics, his excited face giving way to a sincere smile.

"Well, that's the bell, you should get going. Here's a slip," He bent down to sign a piece of paper, "so your teacher will excuse you if you decide to head to your locker first. I remember it being a bit far from here, and weren't able to drop by earlier. I'm certain you did not have an awfully good morning, so take it slow, alright? Your entrance today was quite spectacular, though I do hope you give a little less... dramatic morning tomorrow."

Just when Alex thought Ben wouldn't stop, he shoved the piece of paper in Alex's face, his mouth stretched out again into a big smile. Alex knew he was faking the smile. Ben knew that Alex knows, and Alex knew that Ben knows that he knows.

Alex grabbed the paper from Ben's hand without their skins coming in contact. He knew he should be a bit more, eh, outgoing. At least try to initiate _something_.

_At least Ben tries, even if Blunt just ordered him too._

Nothing was said as Alex walked out of the classroom and headed for his Mathematics class. It was one of the few classes he didn't share with Tom, and consequently one of the most boring. He'd be flunking this subject if not for his natural aptitude for geometry.

Alex wasn't paying attention in homeroom, so he was not sure if his Maths class had a new teacher.

_Well, no use just thinking about it. Might as well not be late and find out already before surprises hit me in the face again.

* * *

_

When he looked back at what he was thinking in between homeroom and his first period, Alex felt like punching himself. _To add to my already bruised face._

Alex never did quite mean it literally.

His teacher – surprise, surprise – hit him on the way into the classroom. Alex was already late, but he was in no worry to get to his next class, he did have a slip after all. To tell the truth, Alex did nothing wrong. He already had the doorknob in his grasp, turning it and opening the door just a crack when the teacher unceremoniously crashed into him, sending both of them sprawling onto the floor in front of the whole class.

"Aha! Mr. Rider, I presume? Is it not S.O.P. to knock before you enter when you are late and the teacher is already present in the classroom?"

Alex could not believe his luck. He always considered himself a lucky boy, escaping all those near-death experiences, but balance must be maintained, and so today the shit decided to hit the fan and spray back at his face.

"If you had been looking, _Sir_, I was here before you _body slammed me into the room_."

Alex gave the new teacher the slip Ben had given him in between his forefinger and middle finger, "Here, read it before you hurt yourself – or anyone else - again."

The class's first reaction was disbelief (_How could he say that to the new teacher?_), though it soon turned to amusement. The class laughed at the teacher's dumbfounded look as he took the excuse slip from his student.

Alex headed to the only seat left in the classroom, third column, last row, in between Gary Rothman – or Gothman for short, with his other goth friends beside him – and Wayne Johnson on his left, Alex's reserve in the team.

The teacher gave an awkward cough and proceeded, just like Ben, to introductions.

"Your advisers may have told you about me, but for those who don't know me, my name is Joaquin Evans. All of you will be addressing me as Mr. Evans, Sir E. if you're lazy, call me anything, really. You can go so far as calling me… _E_..._ agle_."

His eyes roamed the class as he said his introduction, but as the last name was mentioned, he locked eyes with Alex's and grinned at him. He suddenly cackled like a madman, as if he remembered something so hilarious.

Alex held a straight face. The rest of the class shifted in their seats as the crazy man laughed.

Eagle said a few more words and asked where the class left off last term.

Though Alex would admit he wasn't paying attention the whole time, Eagle was a pretty good teacher. His immaturity became an advantage as his mind clicked with the student's way of learning. He explained the proofs, postulates and theorems with ease. He made analogies with the weirdest of things – girlfriends, movies, even alcohol.

He made off-hand jokes now and then, making the class more lively and participative, but Alex really couldn't care less.

Even though Alex was hardly concentrating on the lesson, he could feel more than see Eagle's darting looks at him. Once in a while his eyes would stray back at him, all the way to the back, and linger just a bit more than he did on other students. Not long enough for everyone to notice, but for those who did, they'll just think, _Rider just got back and he's already not paying attention._

The class ended without any other disturbances, everyone chattering, excited about the new Math teacher.

Alex stood up and was one of the first to leave, making sure that he won't be called back.

"_I might actually learn something this year._"

"_I'm so excited for Maths tomorrow, and I think this is the first time._"

"_Sir E is actually pretty hot, you know._"

The students' loud whispers and giggles along the corridor were hard to miss.

Alex just sighed and rolled his eyes. He headed to his locker, where Tom would most probably be waiting for him.

He was right, as the locker next to his was open, where a stocky boy was fixing his messenger bag.

"Hey, Tom." Alex greeted.

Tom skipped the whole greeting, not forgetting the incident this morning.

"So what did Daniels want you for?"

Alex opened his locker and dropped his things off, exchanging it with his Biology text book. He took his time shuffling his papers and closing his locker before he closed it and replied, "I'll spill everything later. No time now, unless you want the story cut short."

They turned and started for their Biology class.

"It's really not that long, but I don't really want to see your reaction right now, when I'm sure Bio will be _so fun._"

Tom looked confused, but consented, going for idle subjects as he and Alex got closer to the classroom.

Alex didn't want to think what would happen next, so he did not assume that they would have the same teacher as last year. He didn't want to ask Tom if Ben mentioned it, wanting to surprise himself.

When he saw Snake half sitting on teacher's desk he almost wanted to laugh so hard tears would come out. He felt an almost hysterical bubble of laughter overcome him. _I'd bet Jack's visa that Wolf is here._

Snake had the same fair hair and thin frame. Alex could still remember his Scottish accent.

Alex just shook his head and sat in the front row with Tom beside him. He ignored the man in front of him, as he and Tom talked about the latest standings in the English Premier League and the upcoming games while waiting for the class to start.

Just as he and Tom could start a debate on Chelsea's chances of winning trophies this year, the class was complete.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, I am the new teacher who will be replacing Professor Manning. My name is Douglas Fletcher and I am your new Science professor."

Snake was sometimes the opposite of Eagle. Like Eagle, had a way of catching everyone's interest and he spoke to each student like an equal. Professor Manning had a way of speaking that made you feel stupid. At the same time, Snake wasn't loud and boisterous like Eagle, he was so calm and approachable, but not boring.

Alex tried to listen, he really did, but he couldn't stop glancing at the clock. While everyone was so engrossed in the lesson, he just wanted to get out. He didn't know where this trapped feeling came from, but he hated it.

He appreciated that Snake wouldn't give him those sometimes pitying looks like Eagle, but at the same time it unnerved him. Alex could feel his face twitching, and he was starting to get restless.

_What the hell is happening to me?_ Alex almost regretted sitting in front.

Alex grabbed his pencil and started scribbling around in his notebook, pretending to copy notes as studiously as Tom did beside him. Tom looked like he could burn a hole through his notebook if he keeps writing so hard.

"Mr. Rider, would you mind staying a bit longer? I need to speak to you."

Alex twitched again. _This is starting to get annoying._ Snake was a smart man. He announced it before the bell rang, so Alex had no excuse to ignore him and make a run for it.

He looked up from his strategy plans for their next game doodled in the back pages of his notebook.

"Of course, Sir."

The bell rang and Tom looked at him again. "Alex, this is the first day, you can't be serious?"

"What? It's not like I blew up the lab." Tom grinned at that, ready to make smart-ass comment about last year's mishap, but Alex cut him off. "Early lunch today?"

They had Physical Education later, and the football team trained during those double periods so they could go home early. They ate during recess so they can start during lunch.

"Sure, meet you in the caf in five. Make it fast." Tom glanced at their teacher. As soft as he had said it, they were both sure Professor Fletcher still heard.

When Alex and Snake were alone, Alex didn't get up from his chair. He was in front of the teacher's table anyway.

Snake raised his head when the last students left and just stared at Alex. Alex left brow went up, as if to say, _"So what now?"_ which just made Snake crack a smile.

"So how's your first day been going?"

"It's second period and you're asking me that question?" Alex didn't deign him with an answer, preferring to answer back with a question.

"So did anything happen this morning?" Snake smirked, as if he knew what happened with Fox and Eagle.

"Are you stalking me?" Alex shot back, his eyes narrow.

"Would you be scared if I said yes?"

"Would you stop if I did?" Alex rolled his eyes at their childish banter. He had no time for this. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Alex got up from his seat and picked up his bag. "Look, I gotta go. Tom's waiting for me and I have to do something."

Alex didn't wait for a response and turned for the door. Before he got out though, he heard Snake almost whisper, "We're all here for you, Alex, whether you believe me or not."

Alex opted to ignore it, but they both knew he heard.

* * *

Revised on **Aug. 15, 2010**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sky was gray, filled with rain clouds that were about to burst, contrary to the bright morning a few hours ago.

Tom was in the cafeteria, wolfing down an early lunch, and looking ready to eat Alex's as well.

"Oshay, wash uf wishu? Ish dish anoja o'yo shpy shi'?" With each word that Tom said, bits of his hearty brunch spewed out, missing Alex's faces by mere millimeters.

"Yeah. MI6 is messing with me again." It surprised Alex how casually he can talk about his life outside Brookland now, even if just to Tom. "Those new teachers, well, let's say I've met them before."

Alex felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, his back tensing, as if someone were watching him, but ignored it. He divided the food on his tray, giving the rice meal and salad to Tom, while saving the juice, apple and yoghurt for himself.

"Remember that time I told you about where I trained with the SAS?" Alex took a bite from his apple and opened the yoghurt while he chewed. Tom's ongoing silence meant he was catching on.

"No effing _way_. This is so... radical." Tom's eyes were big and he was trying to hide a big grin from erupting on his face. "Well, at least they didn't pull you out of school this time, yeah? Think of the bright side: they can't do anything to you here." Tom stabbed the gray strips the school claims is beef stroganoff and continued, "And this time you can get some payback, with my help of course."

Alex sighed but relaxed and gave a smile. Tom could always lighten up the worst of situations. He was good at cheering up his best friend. Alex explained his situation a bit more, about the needing protection – from what, he couldn't tell himself – and whatnot, but it seems Tom was thinking of something else.

"So, whaddaya wanna do first? Put thumb tacks on their seats? Super glue the chalk to their fingers? Maybe we could do a -" When Tom was at it, he could think of the craziest ideas, so Alex cut him off before someone could overhear Tom's diabolical plans.

Alex wrinkled his nose at the apple, leaving it unfinished and went for the yoghurt. "Tom, I just got back here. I don't worry much about my reputation, but I'd rather not get kicked out because of _your _ideas."

Tom ignored him, pushing some of his rice and the gray sludge to one side of his plate. "Come on Alex, eat it. I don't need you fainting like a bloody girl in training later. God knows I've had enough of Johnson in the first team. That boy is so full of himself."

Alex took the proffered food, but knew he didn't have the stomach to eat it right now.

"Well, he can't be that bad if he's _my _replacement."

Tom punched Alex in the arm and rolled his eyes, but he turned serious. "Yeah, you're good Al, but if you don't stop skipping training, I heard coach saying something about dropping you on second if you keep this up."

Alex sighed and they fixed their trash. They stood up, and it was only now that Alex noticed Snake a few tables away from theirs. Alex didn't see him come in the cafeteria, and it was quite unusual for staff to eat here. He was with the Science professors who taught the lower years. He was probably the one watching Alex and giving him the strange, paranoid feeling.

"I couldn't do anything about last Saturday, and a lot of us don't even attend first training. The bank called me and told me about this whole 'extra protection' thing."

Tom frowned, then brightened up. "Oh... Well, nothing we can do about that then!" Alex always wondered if Tom was bipolar. "We've got English next and Daniels looks pretty cool."

"He's not SAS." Alex whispered, as if he only just remembered.

"Huh? So you don't know him then?"

They walked back to their lockers, as it was on the way to the same classroom they were in during homeroom, stuffing their _Macbeth_'s inside theirs bags along with their grammar books.

"He _was _SAS, before he got recruited for MI6. Met him again on my last mission before the Christmas break. MI6 said there'd be one agent looking out for me. I guess it's him."

They reached the classroom before anyone else. Ben Daniels was already inside, writing something on the board.

"Fox.", Alex greeted.

"Cub." Ben said, then froze and Alex smirked, Tom just sporting a confused look.

Fox whirled around to face Alex, his eyes darting at the seats where his two students were about to sit on. He gave an awkward cough and Alex laughed at his expression.

_He should laugh more, he doesn't look like one who does that a lot._ Ben knew he must have looked strange, looking panicky, as he got from the weird looks Tom Harris was giving him. Soon, he joined in Alex's laughter.

"Good one, little Alex, but you won't catch me so off guard anymore." Ben gave him another warm smile before continuing to write on the board. He didn't see Alex's expression.

"Little?" Alex raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

Tom turned his attention to the blackboard as Alex and Mr. Daniels had their little exchange.

"_'Rock-a-bye baby'_?" Tom turned to Alex. "I think I'm going to pass Lit this term."

The students started filling the seats around them as Alex said, "I'm sure Mr. Daniels has more to that lullaby than we know."

"Good morning, class. For those who don't know me, I am Ben Daniels, as for those in my advisery class, hello again." Ben gave the class a smile, then turned to the blackboard. "As you can see, we will be tackling a very simple melody before we go on for the bigger poems. If you can do this, you'll pass my class."

The class started whispering, the girls giggling and the boys commenting on how lucky they were.

"Huh, and I thought we'd be getting a decent teacher for the new year." Wayne Johnson was in almost every class of Alex's, and for some reason they always ended up beside each other.

Alex rolled his eyes and said under his breath, "Huh, well I thought I'd be getting a decent seatmate this year." It was loud enough for most of his classmates to hear, but Ben missed it. His classmates laughed at his remark and ignored Johnson's.

"Alex, Wayne, do you two have anything we should talk about?" Ben gave them both a warning look, but Alex wasn't looking at him. "Anything you need to work out between each other? Or with me?"

Johnson answered for the both of them, "No, sir."

Ben accepted his answer and turned to Alex, who started scribbling on his notebook, his face bearing a look of total concentration. The rest of the class turned to look at him.

Tom, who sat in front of Alex, rested his arm on the table behind him and gave it a casual shove on Alex's arm, trying to look inconspicuous. Tom knew it was futile, as the MI6 agent was sure to have noticed that.

Alex started and dropped his pencil. _"What?"_

Tom gave him a pointed look, his eyes darting back and forth from him to Ben.

Alex's eyes strayed to the front and he could feel the whole class thinking back on all the rumors. Their thoughts were whispering in his head.

_Druggie._

_Gang banger._

_Emo._

"You have anything to say to me, Alex?"

_Bet you got sent to rehab for Christmas break._

_Can't listen to the teacher cuz you're all shot up._

_Just go to the toilets and slice yourself._

"No, Mr. Daniels."

Before Alex got back to his drawing, he saw the tension in his classmates dissipate like steam, all of them anticipating, waiting, for him to suddenly burst. _It's bound to happen_, he remembered one of the boys in the team saying in the shower room, when they thought he couldn't hear.

Ben proceeded to tell the class that they wouldn't be needing their books today.

"As you might not all know, 'Rock-a-bye baby' is not as innocent as your mothers make it out to be."

Alex zoned in and out of the lesson, drifting from thought to thought, sometimes drawing, sometimes thinking, and there was a moment that he drifted off to sleep.

_Thank God for corner seats..._

"... mother place her baby on the tree top? I know you haven't had History today yet, but you've all gone over and over again about these kingdoms and royal families 'falling'..."

_Why _would _a mother put her baby on a tree top? Would my mother have sung this lullaby to me?_

"... baby could be a prince, for example, and the wind – someone to blow the prince, to kill him, who could it be? Yes, Tom?"

_If the wind blows me over or the bough breaks, would someone be there to catch me? My life must be like some kind of typhoon..._

"_And down will come baby, cradle and all_..." Ben recited in a soft voice, though everyone could still hear. "Alex, what do you think this final line means?"

He wasn't paying attention, and Ben obviously knew that, but he got the gist of the lullaby.

"The baby - the prince, maybe - would fall, and with him so would the rest of his kingdom."

_And when my uncle died, so did the rest of my world._

Alex found it almost ironic, but decided not to dwell on it. He sat back down and started tracing his pencil at the nape of Tom's neck, trying to irritate him. When it got too much for him, Tom slapped the back of his neck, as if a mosquito tried to bite him there. Alex blew on the tiny hairs and Tom almost swatted his face, but Alex was too fast.

When he got bored, he contemplated on passing Tom a note, but he seemed too engrossed in Mr. Daniels' words to reply back.

Alex could hear Ben announcing homework, while the class groaned and complained that it was only the first day back.

Just as Alex rested his head on the palm of his hand and prepared to 'rest his eyes' the bell rang.

Alex didn't take out anything form his bag the whole period, preparing for the loud ring of the bell that each student always waits for. Once they hear it, they can't wait for the next one. His butt was barely out of his seat before he heard what he was - _secretly_ - dreading.

"Alex, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Alex groaned, and Tom grinned, already walking out the door, throwing a "Good luck, mate." over his shoulder.

Alex stalked up to the platform the teacher was on, leaning on the table.

"What now?" Alex sounded irate. "You can't keep on giving me excuse slips for the rest of term."

Ben matched his mood, which was a new side Alex experienced.

"It's your first day back, Alex, and I think you'd pay a little more respect to me." Ben sighed and sat on one of the chairs on the first row. "Eagle and Snake told me about their classes with you during the break. They don't expect you to be at the top of the class, but we at least want to see some _response_ from you. You're totally inattentive, and to tell you the truth I didn't expect you to answer when I called you a while ago."

Ben paused, allowing Alex to defend himself. He kept silent.

Ben's eyes softened. "I saw you classmates' faces when I called you, Alex, and yes, I've heard the rumors. Maybe not all of them, but even the other teachers get around. I know most of what you've been through last year."

His statement sparked some sort of reaction from Alex, but he said nothing, and kept his hard gaze on the chair Ben was sitting on.

_If only looks could burn that chair._

"Alex, look at me when I speak to you. Come on, Cub, we're just trying to help you."

Alex head snapped up, almost startling Ben, his face stony and eyes looking so defiant.

_You have no idea what I've been through and I don't need your fucking help._

The words were written all over his face, and though Ben was nothing like Snake, it didn't take a mind reader to see it. Ben was soaking all he can from this short moment that Alex let go of what he felt, since he probably won't see much of it.

Ben barely registered his angry features before they looked down again, his face coming up blank and weary.

"No point trying to get out of this anyway. I've got a free period tomorrow, what with my funky schedule, just meet me up before that class."

Alex turned to face the door. "And don't wait up for me after training, I'll be finishing late today."

* * *

Alex stared at his schedule.

Homeroom from 7:40 to 8:00 everyday. Two periods then a twenty minute break, two periods again, then forty minutes for lunch, then another two periods. Each class lasts for an hour and the day ends at three. He concentrated on the column labeled Monday.

**Monday**

_Homeroom_

Maths

Science

**Break**

English

Free Period (1)

**Lunch**

P.E.

P.E.

Alex's eye twitched.

All his Free Period's and P.E., along with lunch, were taken up for football.

He took a peek at Tom's schedule and he had the same schedule, with some of the periods interchanged.

"Training is so fucked up." Tom said, shaking his head. "Let's just head to the locker room and change. My time table makes my head hurt."

They reached the locker rooms, got their uniforms and while Alex went for the cubicle, Tom opted to change outside. As much as Tom knew about him, Alex didn't want to see his reaction to all his scars.

"They can't expect us to train for _four hours _under the sun do they?" Alex said, the tiny cubicle making his voice sound louder. _Can they really do that?_

"Well, coach did say to meet him up in the lecture room with the seniors." Tom remembered his coach announcing it last Saturday, so obviously Alex wouldn't know about it.

They stuffed their bags back in their lockers, along with their cleats. They weren't going to go up the stairs wearing their football shoes.

Since Alex was held up by Ben again, they were the last to come in the lecture room. The front seats were all occupied by seniors, requiring Alex and Tom to pass by them to get to the seats further back.

"Hey runt, heard you got sent to rehab for the break. Sure you don't need some upping with steroids for your training later?"

Alex ignored whoever said it, keeping Tom in front of him so that he could stop his friend before he did anything rash.

A few more comments were thrown as they went along the column, and he could feel Tom tense with every word.

"Dude, you are such a sissy. How can you play when you can't even defend yourself?"

Tom burst out before he could help himself, "Who's the sissy who cried when coached threatened to replace him with a kid in Year Nine?"

The juniors laughed, sort of siding with Alex this time. None of them liked the seniors, who were always their rival batch since middle school.

The noise cut off as their coach almost broke down the door.

"Beginning this term, every Monday we will be having strategic and tactical lessons concerning your gameplay. Wednesdays and Fridays we start training early so won't be spending your free period eating junk and not studying. I've already discussed with Mrs. Bedfordshire about your schedules. No absence will be excused," the coach gave Alex a pointed look before continuing, "unless a letter from your teacher or parent is handed to me." The coach whirled around and started drawing circles, crosses, lines, and arrows.

"Now let us begin with starting formations, your favorite four-four-two."

* * *

"Oh God, it was worse than Science _and _Math _combined_." Tom seemed to sway like a drunkard, holding his head in his hands, as they set out again for their lockers. The rest of the juniors were behind them, all of them bearing headaches.

They left the classroom with the blackboard a white mess of chalk and dust, and even the seniors couldn't keep up with the coach's lesson after a while. Although coaching was still technically teaching, being in a classroom setting is very much different from being in the field. They all agreed that they liked their coach screaming at them better than his you-go-there-and-if-they-do-this-you-do-that-so-you'll-be-able-to-go-back-here's. It was so utterly confusing.

They put on their cleats on the benches and headed out to the open field beside their school.

Though the noon sun was beating down on their backs and necks, the soil was muddy from the rain that dropped down while they were in the classrooms.

Alex surveyed his surroundings, taking note of everything. It was lunch, and some kids were eating on the bleachers. _While we have to suffer_, Alex thought glumly. The track and fielders were running around the field, doing their warm ups. The girls' volleyball team was training on the bleachers, running up and down the steps. Eagle was on the other end, looking down on the football team. The hockey team was racing with the cricket team and the rugby boys were wearing their gear.

Alex was about to turn, but almost blanched, _Hold up, is that _Eagle_?_ _Concentrate on training. One view, one goal._

Alex turned his head away from Eagle's line of sight so fast he felt like he got whiplash.

They huddled near the coach. There were only seven of the football varsity in Year 10, including the second string. Only three of them played for the first team: Alex, Tom and Emett Mitt.

"Johnson, Mitt, split teams." The coach shoved Everett Mitt, Emett's twin, to the back and dragged the two players by their collars.

Wayne Johnson picked first, "Billy."

"Tom."

"Everett."

"Rocky."

Alex knew it was coming, and it didn't really bother him anymore. He got used to not being picked, or at least being the last one. A movement form the corner of his eye made him look up. Ben arrived and Eagle was telling him something.

"I'll referee the match.", Alex offered.

The coach frowned, "No, I want you moving up, down and around, Rider. We can't afford your bum growing heavy. You already missed Saturday training."

"I can play." Ben's face appeared beside Coach Markus' left shoulder, Eagle grinning at him from the right.

Alex wanted to smack that smirk off of Ben's face. He was close enough to do it. _One step closer and you'll be coughing up the grass._

"Rider, when I come back I want to see you up with Harris. Ben, you can go with the other team." The coach shoved a whistle to Eagle's hands and said, "Joaquin, you can handle the match." He then lurked off to shout at the other kids.

"Two halves, fifteen minutes each." Eagle grinned like he was a child and the whistle was candy. "Let the games begin."

* * *

I cut out my really long A/N :)

Revised on **Aug. 15. 2010**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As much as Emett didn't want his reputation tarnished by being close with Alex, he couldn't _not_ admit that Alex can play football. He could understand plays so easily, and he could adapt to any situation, easily commanding the others on what to do. If it weren't for Alex's infamy in school, he'd surely be voted captain of the team.

"Emett, you sweep it. You can take on Billy anytime."

"What about Wayne?"

Tom answered, "He doesn't know shite about passing. Just put pressure on him and he'll get frustrated enough."

Alex turned to Rocky, who was one of the people who although was not close to Alex, could greet him in the corridor without cringing away. They've known each other since Year 3.

"Rocky, you know our play right?"

Rocky gave a firm nod.

"Alright, we do it once, just to get one up. Daniels won't know what's coming. Emett, just keep clearing it all the way up. Rocky, stay in midfield, and try picking on Wayne." Alex turned to Tom and grinned at him. "Tom?"

"Game on, brotha'." Tom and Alex were both on the first team for their great teamwork. It was as if they could read each others' mind, passing, dribbling and doing tricks like no one was defending.

Eagle blew his whistle once, then again and again after he discovered how much louder it was than his voice. "Come on kiddies, we don't have all afternoon! Lunch is almost over."

The two teams walked into the small field they put up, with goals meant for seven-a-side games.

Emett walked up in between Alex and Tom. "Watch out for Rett. He knows you guys and he'll be staying down with Mr. Daniels."

Alex gave a nod, wary of Emett's twin, who was just as big and bulky as him. They may be brawny, but it hardly made them any slower.

They set up positions, Alex's team getting first touch since the other team 'had an adult on their side'.

The whistle blew to signal kickoff and Alex held the ball for a few moments, Johnson staring at the ball like some kind of rabid animal.

Alex slid the ball to Tom almost lazily, before he suddenly sprinted off to the other side. Tom passed the ball to Rocky, who back passed it to Emett. It gave enough time for Alex to reach the other side, Wayne and Billy scrabbling to reach the Emett. The big defender lobbed it almost perfectly to Tom, who dribbled and scissored his legs, Everett trying to intercept, but not wanting to foul the other stumpier boy. Tom was a small teen for his age, and with the small field no one could afford a free kick. Tom, having an open chance, easily crossed it to Alex on the right wing.

Eagle, who was supposed to be refereeing, was cheering Alex on, screaming that Ben was weak on his left.

Ben, who can't even remember the last time he played footie, was trying to remain calm, but when the ball so easily went past between his legs and Alex caught it behind, he barely had the time to turn around before the ball hit the back of the net.

It was an easy shot. It barely took a minute into the game. Ben wanted to cry like a petulant child.

The rest of the game was tight, and everyone was on defense but Alex and Wayne, so the half ended without another goal conceding. The groups split into their own teams to discuss strategies for the second half.

"Wayne, why don't you stay back with Everett?"

"But, Mr. Daniels, -"

"Billy and I will try it up front. You and Mr. Mitt should try working together. Just be a defensive midfield because I know you won't let in a goal as embarrassingly as I did."

Wayne nodded, still unsure, but happier by the semi-praise he was given.

Eagle went whistle-happy again and the teams switched sides.

The game went on almost the same as the first half did, Fox and Billy barely even reaching Emett, while Tom was having a hard time getting past Wayne, who seemed like he had a personal vendetta going on with Tom.

A minute before final time Emett, tripping, cleared the ball wrong, allowing Wayne Johnson's side a corner kick. Everyone went down, and Ben went to take the corner.

Everett stood on the first post, the one nearest their teacher, and Alex went in between the goal line and Wayne, while Tom strayed closer to the center line. Rocky stood somewhere in the middle, behind Wayne and in front of Billy.

Ben kicked the ball in a beautiful arch, enough for Wayne to just tap it in, but also a good position for Alex to clear.

Alex turned to the right, away from the goal line, preparing to head the ball out, not wanting to kick it and risk the ball bouncing on Wayne and into the goal. He crouched, just barely, and when his head made contact with the ball, so did Wayne's foot on his face. The ball bounced out, toward Everett who was even further than Tom, but nobody cared.

Alex fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, his eyes fluttering close.

A girl from the volleyball team who saw the kick screamed, staring wide eyed at the crowd starting to gather around Alex. The coach whipped around and ran to the scene.

"Don't crowd! And somebody call the nurse," Eagle was shooing away the teenagers snooping at the unconscious Alex, while Ben and Tom were trying to keep him awake in case Alex had a concussion.

When the band of children dispersed, Eagle turned to the bleachers, watching Snake running down, almost tripping on the last step.

"Dude, that was so John Terry."

Ben glanced at Tom, who suddenly mentioned the England national team captain.

"Remember that Carling Cup final in oh-seven? Chelsea against Arsenal and Terry got knocked out."

Whatever Tom was doing and saying, it was keeping Alex awake, who made gurgling and groaning sounds.

"Well, I know we didn't get to watch the game because you decided to go out with Ian instead, but I'm sure this live replay is enough to make up for it. Though I would prefer that you were in Diaby's place and Wayne's the one who gets knocked out."

Alex's fingers twitched, as if he wanted to smack Tom, but he could barely lift his arm up. He was still disoriented, and he was starting to get a little cross-eyed.

Wayne was standing near the touchlines, unconcerned with Alex, while the rest of the team stood behind Tom and Ben.

Snake arrived huffing, and dropped down on his knees.

"Hey, Alex, it's me. Do you remember who I am?"

"_Shchneek._"

The science teacher knew that Alex was referring to his unit codename, and was almost thankful Alex couldn't say it properly, but at least he recognized him.

"I called for an ambulance." Ben put his phone back in his pocket. "I don't want to take any chances."

Snake nodded and continued to talk with Alex.

"Alex you've been hit pretty hard, so we'll just take you to the doctor to for a check-up, ok?"

"_Nunngg!_" Alex made a weak attempt of a struggle, his body barely twisting an inch. Tom held Alex's head stiff while Ben held Alex's shoulders down so he won't damage anything they can't see.

Snake leaned in closer, his mouth beside Alex's ear and his fingers brushing on Alex's fringe, trying to soothe him.

"It's just a routine thing, Cub. No need to worry."

Snake whispered comforting words, telling Alex what to expect, while the coach's voice could be heard in the background screaming at Wayne Johnson.

"... THAT DANGEROUS KICK -"

"But coach he was in a bad position! And -"

"DON'T YOU '_BUT COACH_' ME!"

The sirens of the ambulance soon drowned out their shouting match, and Alex was lifted up on the stretcher, his head in a brace to keep it stable.

Snake went in with him, since Ben had to go back and report to HQ and Eagle had to inform the school.

The back doors closed as Ben turned to Alex's friend, Tom Harrison. Snake payed them no mind.

"Please bring us to St. Dominic's."

The paramedic looked at him strangely.

"Are you su-"

"Yes, I'm sure. St. Dominic's, please."

The ambulance sped off as Snake bent down again to Alex's level, who had an oxygen mask placed on him.

"Don't worry, Cub, we'll get you fixed in no time."

* * *

"No need to worry, Miss Starbright. It was just a minor concussion, and he'll be the same after an hour or two."

Jack could almost hug the doctor in front of her, who introduced himself as Dr. Stonewall, the pediatrician who handled Alex's gunshot wound. Of course, Jack didn't know _that_.

Dr. Stonewall turned to Alex and instructed him, "Now, Alex, if you start vomiting or your headache does not go away, just contact me, alright? You can go home now with Miss Starbright, and make sure you don't make it a habit on returning to this hospital every month."

Alex grunted in thanks and walked to the entrance with Jack, almost forgetting about Snake, who was in a phone call behind the two of them. When they got out of the automatic sliding doors, a black sedan pulled up. The passenger's window rolled down and Eagle's grinning face looked up at them.

"Any of you fancy a ride?" His eyes turned to Alex. "They want you down at the bank, kiddo. Better make it quick."

Alex knew he had no choice, so he opened the backseat for Jack to get in. She slid in easily and Snake waited for him to get in before riding shotgun.

The drive to Liverpool Street took about twenty minutes. They made it just in time, before the rush hour started.

Eagle pulled up in front of the bank, and he could see Alex glaring at the front doors like he wanted them to burn.

"This is your stop, Cub. Snake'll go up with you, while I drive this beautiful woman home." Eagle winked at Jack from the rear view mirror.

Alex didn't want to leave his guardian with K-Unit. They were capable of protecting her, he just could not trust what _else _Eagle would do.

Snake put his arm around Alex's shoulder, and he could feel the boy stiffening. He loosened his hold, and settled for putting his hand on the center of Alex's back. He gave him a little push toward the bank's entrance and said, "Come on, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we go home."

Alex slowly looked up at Snake, who was a head taller than him. _We?_ He couldn't help noticing Snake's little slip. He turned then to Eagle, giving him a dangerous look, and trailed his eyes to Jack. _Hurt her and I _kill _you._

Eagle's smile actually faltered and he looked straight again, preparing to drive off.

"Don't fuss over me, Alex. I'll just meet you back at home okay?"

It was Alex's turn to frown at Jack, wanting to tell her "_As long as you know me, I _have _to fuss over you._" But he said nothing but bid goodbye, and went in the bank with the SAS man in tow.

Alex was disgruntled the whole way back to Chelsea. Snake was driving an Audi TTS and Alex didn't care enough to ask why.

The Scot could see the words _stressed_ and _pissed_ stamped across his charge's face.

"Tell me if you have a headache, alright Alex? The doctor gave me some meds in case of pain."

Alex didn't speak for a while, and Snake eventually didn't expect him to reply.

"They don't give OxyContin for concussions."

Snake stared at the young boy, teenager, man, or whatever else he was.

As the unit medic, Fox was allowed by MI6 to disclose some information about their youngest, and probably one of the most important, agent.

"Then any pain you feel, anywhere, just tell me, alright?" Snake decided to switch topics. "Now what did that heinous little boss of yours tell you this time?"

Alex gave a small smile at his comment while still gazing out the window, and replied, "Not much. Kept talking about why I need you guys with me and all that protection shit." Snake frowned at his choice of words. Swearing was such a norm in adolescents these days. "Told them if they even consider taking me off the team I'll do something they'll regret."

"_Something they'll regret?_ That's not much of a threat, or are you not telling me something?"

Alex stayed silent for the rest of the ride, and when they got out of Sloane Square Alex couldn't help but ask, "_An Audi TTS?_"

* * *

"Next time, I'll dump you in the Z4. Maybe then you'll learn to appreciate my ride after Eagle's done with you."

Alex didn't provide his teacher with an answer, instead busying himself on opening the door.

"Hey Jack, I'm back."

There was a crash before a loud giggle resonated into the hallway, and Alex wasn't greeted with a welcoming reply.

"Oh damn! Cub's back!"

Alex could feel Snake freeze behind him and before he could be stopped, Alex stormed into the kitchen

What he saw surprised him.

Eagle was drenched in oil while Jack was trying to contain her laughter, and Ben was setting up the table, but what shocked Alex the most was Wolf, behind Ben, wearing an apron and his hands dirty from stuffing the chicken.

"Holy _shit_."

* * *

Thanks to all the reviews :)

Revised on **Aug. 15, 2010**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alex shoved and poked at the food on his plate, glaring at the overcooked chicken like he wanted it to burn some more.

After Alex and Snake arrived the kitchen was close to imploding. Everything and almost everyone was layered in _something_, all but Wolf and Fox. After Alex's comment about Wolf and housewives the kitchen was cleaned up in no time.

"So Alex, I hope you're not late tomorrow morning."

Alex didn't lift his head to acknowledge his adviser, instead his eyes turned to little slits, the chicken still under his merciless gaze. He started stabbing it with his fork, pretending it was one of his new teachers. He stood up before anyone else could make a comment.

"Excuse me."

Alex scraped his chair back and rose from his seat in a fluid motion. He threw the mangled chicken into the trash bin and opened the faucet.

"Don't worry about it, Alex. I'll do the clean up tonight."

Jack got up from her seat and took the plate from Alex's hand. "Go do your homework. Practice your soccer. Do something fun. I'll let Douglas and his friends out."

Alex twitched as the given name of Snake was mentioned. "No it's okay. I'll let them out. They're finished anyway."

As much as Alex hated spending time with the unit who tormented him during his short stay in the Brecon Beacons, he didn't want them with Jack either. Alex turned back to them, giving them a look that said, _Get up and get out_.

Wolf was just finishing while Fox and Snake had their utensils together and were bringing their dishes to the sink. Eagle was wrestling with the chicken, totally disregarding the use of his spoon and fork.

"No worries Ms. Starbright, Wolf and I will help you some." Snake gave Jack a smile and did what the housekeeper did to Alex.

"Well aren't you a sweet thing. Just call me Jack. Maybe Alex could learn a thing or two from you. I hope he really is catching up with his schoolwork."

Alex just rolled his eyes and walked out into the living room. He tried to ignore the man following him.

"Hey Alex." An awkward cough accompanied the greeting. "I'm still getting used to calling you by your real name, you know."

Alex turned on the telly and he could hear Jack strike up a conversation with Eagle in the kitchen. They decided to all eat in the kitchen today so the mess they made wouldn't spread anywhere else.

"Still getting used to calling you Mr. Daniels." Alex shot back, "Fox, Ben, dude, homie, I don't know what to say anymore."

Ben was apparently contented that the boy even replied and bounded to the couch to sit beside his student. Alex gazed at him strangely, silently warning Ben that was starting to invade his personal space.

"Before you say or do anything dumb, I just want to say that you're here to protect me. I don't care if I sound like a brat but if any of you so much as tick me off too much I will make sure the training you had in SAS will be completely useless."

Ben was about to say something but Alex was not yet done.

"You don't get to drop by _my_ house without my permission. I don't think the school even allows that. All of you can protect me the way you're told but you better stop holding me for your after class talking sessions. It's irritating and, as I'm sure you know, I can't afford to miss my other classes because I'm still catching up.

"You all know my schedule, so you'll know how to stay out of my way. You don't interfere with my personal life, like you are doing now. You can drop by once in a while, but I don't need the whole damn unit hanging around my house."

Alex turned his face away from the screen to gaze at the MI6 agent. Ben gave a sigh and spoke with a slight Liverpudlian accent.

"Alex, you're still part of K-Unit, just as much as I am. We may be both in different _divisions_, if you could call it that, but we're all here for you, even _Wolf_. I wanted to ask for your permission if I could tell them about what you've been doing these past few months." Ben paused to really take a look at the teenager's hard eyes. _His life shouldn't be made of this_.

"Snake knows some of the extent of your injuries, not much of where they came from, and nothing about what you did to get them." Ben smiled as if he remembered something. "You should have seen their faces when I told them you were barely about to turn fifteen."

"No." It was one word that was clear to both of them.

Ben turned to the television. A prime time movie was on.

"Your schedule..." Ben could deal with the big boss and drug dealers. He could deal with _those_ kind of people, but teenagers? He was on dangerous waters, especially with this specific teen. "... do you know much about it?"

Alex gave no response and stared ahead, not really watching. Ben knew he was listening.

"Your school only requires the three mandatory subjects to be taken up for GCSE's. Alex, what did I say when I talk to you?"

Alex peeled his eyes away from the TV to passively stare at a spot behind Fox's ear. Ben knew it was the most he was going to get so he didn't complain any further.

"Your schedule is quite different from your peers'."

"And so is my life." Alex didn't mean to say it out loud, and he ignored Ben's mouth tightening into a straight line and the furrow in his brow.

Ben continued, trying to act unsettled by Alex's side comment. "You'll only be taking the mandatory GCSE's, and aside from your footie training, the rest of your periods will be spent with us."

Alex couldn't believe the first time Fox said it, but he couldn't be deaf if he heard it again.

"It's so you won't have such a hard time catching up and some of the subjects offered are useless to you anyway." When Alex stayed silent, Ben continued, "You'll be having free periods on Tuesdays and Thursdays, since you have training only M-W-F. Tuesdays will be spent with one, some or even all of us in the unit. MI6 has assigned us some things to accomplish. The higher ups have talked to your principal and he has been told that you'll be having intensive therapy on those two days of the week."

Alex looked bored, still refusing to meet Ben's eyes. "And what of Thursday?"

Ben actually looked apprehensive, as if he didn't want to be the one stuck telling him. He tried to buy time by easing Alex to the idea of whatever was to happen on Thursday mornings, Alex's free period.

"Alex, most of the information I need to know about you has been briefed to me, if not all. Mrs. Jones has agreed with me on this." Ben paused to see Alex's reaction. Complete straight face. "I was informed that after one of your missions you were asked if you wanted to go see a therapist about certain, er, issues, and you declined. We're giving you another chance to go see one every Thursday."

Alex slowly shifted his gaze onto Ben while he announced the schedule, and after finishing he looked uncomfortable, as if the words didn't come out right.

"So are you _asking_ me or telling me?"

Fox gave a frustrated sigh as Snake and Wolf came in.

"Is Eagle done? The faster you get out of my house the better. What's with Wolf? Why are you squinting at me?"

Wolf does not like it when he's being teased, most especially from a teenager mocking his infamous glare. The kid had no right to talk to him in that manner, and Wolf was just about to berate him when Snake cut in. If Wolf would scream orders at Cub, Snake would be soft, yet still demanding.

"Alex, be respectful. You may think you have no say in this but we have made so much allowances for you already."

Alex had had enough of people telling him how he should not be feeling this way, always reminding him of how he should act, how he should speak. MI6, the SAS, K-Unit – they all belonged to a different world, like an alternate universe. Maybe MI6 could blackmail him so easily, but he was not taking any more shit than they can dish out. He had to set his limits, even just for a few hours. If in school he has no control, he should at least be able to do what he wants in his own home.

Alex turned on his heel and went back to the kitchen to find Eagle flirting with Jack.

"Mister Evans, your friends are waiting. I suggest you take your leave for tonight."

Jack frowned at Alex's formal message. She knew who these men were, and they did not sound as bad as Alex made them out to be. Though he did not say much about them, Jack was positive that Alex was not on good terms with some of them.

"Hey Whacky, get a move on. Let's get going. We've got rotation tonight and you're first." Wolf called from the other room.

Eagle, Jack and Alex all passed by the living room and headed up to the door, with the rest of the unit following behind.

"_Whacky_?" Alex had one eyebrow raised. He thought of not asking, but sometimes words just come out of his mouth as fast as food goes in Eagle's.

Ben grinned and answered for everyone, "Joaquin, just take out the _in_ and you get _Joaqui_."

Alex's mouth twitched at Eagle's – or _Joaqui_'s– childish name.

"See you tomorrow Alex," Eagle gave him a big grin then turned to the housekeeper and bowed his head, "Jack."

The other three left behind filed out one by one, each saying their good nights.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner Ms. Starbright. I'll see you tomorrow, Cub."

"Good night, Ms. Jack. Last period, alright Alex? I'll walk with you after English."

"Ms. Starbright. Cub."

Alex didn't watch whether they would split up to head to their own houses or if the whole unit would pass the same way. As soon as Wolf's heel lifted out of the door frame, Alex firmly shut the door. The sigh behind him was expected.

"Alex... Don't do this."

The teen spy didn't need to turn around to know what Jack's face was like. He hated seeing her like this, and he hated it more that he was the one causing it. He hated himself for doing this to her.

"I'm sorry Jack. Today was just a bad day." Alex gave her a strained smile, but true none the less. "You know I'll try. For you, Jack. Tomorrow's a new beginning. I'll set an alarm so I won't have a repeat of today," Alex promised.

Jack smiled at his effort, "No need for an alarm. I'll wake you up. Now go do your homework. You never did get started you know." Jack bade him a good night and retired to her own room.

They were both tired but, unlike Jack, Alex still had studying to do. It wouldn't do any good if he started slacking off so early in the term.

He got out all his textbooks and laid them out in a neat row from end to end of his study table. He turned the lamp on and took out his pencil case.

_Time to get to work._

Two hours in and Alex was still scribbling and shuffling papers. He was done with the Maths homework that Eagle left on the board for them to solve. He said it was to gauge how far the class had gone into their coursework. Alex was reviewing last term's topics and tried to start advanced reading.

He couldn't help but notice how _normal_ this all felt, and he loved every moment of it. As head aching and eye straining this all was, he appreciated every moment of it. So what if K-unit was here?

He drifted off too sleep around midnight, on top of his text books. He jolted awake, Hitler's face on one of the pages of his History book stuck to his face. Alex stood up and lurched toward the bed. He didn't think twice about his unbrushed teeth, or his unchanged clothes and just unceremoniously dropped on his bed. No blankets or pillows were needed.

He slept like a rock that night. No nightmares came, and his face wore the most peaceful expression he had in months.

* * *

Revised on **Aug. 15, 2010**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alex hated Tuesdays.

Mondays call for a new start. Wednesdays mean that he's halfway. Thursday is when all you can think is 'one more day'. Friday means it's over.

On Tuesday you're in the middle of the week, but not enough that you're halfway. It sucks because you almost _always_ have a bad Monday, and you're still hungover from the previous weekend, and worse yet, you know you're still _so_ far from the coming weekend.

Today, although Alex woke up at exactly six o'clock and it was a good start, he still gave a long sigh.

_Good morning, Sunshine._

He got up from bed, his right cheek a map of pressed sheets, and picked up his towel. He headed for the bathroom for a quick shower. No need to waste time and water for staying too long, but he still observes proper hygiene.

He had Social Sciences today, his only optional subject. Contrary to what Ben said, he wasn't just taking the three mandatory subjects, and he'd bet the whole house that he knows very well who the teacher is.

_Well, I won't be thinking about it until second period._

When he arrived downstairs Jack wasn't there. _Probably slept in_, Alex thought with a smile.

He didn't bother to make breakfast and just headed out the door to make his way to school. It was still early, but he was planning to walk since he forgot to retrieve his bike from the school, where it was left since he didn't go back after his trip to the hospital.

He was not even two steps down when he saw his customized Condor Junior Roadracer locked onto the thin metal bars of their tiny fence.

With no second thoughts, he sat his bum down on the familiar seat. His butt had formed a shape onto the soft cushion throughout the years that he has had this bicycle, and as he took off on his first pedal a thought floated in his mind, _I'm getting too big for this bike._ He frowned. He loved every piece of this bike and knew that it would be hard to part with it.

As he was crossing King's Road, he couldn't help but notice how early it still was. There were not much cars in his neighborhood, but it was uncommonly few. Barely one or two passed by Alex, so he decided to take it easy. He lazily put down his foot one by one until he decided to stop by a convenience store on the way to his school.

He padlocked the Roadracer on a fence, much like how his bike was this morning, and went into the door. A high chime signaled his entrance. The cashier barely flicked his eyes over to Alex.

_That's going to get him killed one day_, Alex thought with a grim face.

He started looking at the shelves uninterestedly.

Chips, biscuits, instant noodles, water and juice bottles, cologne, shavers, shampoo...

Although his eyes barely strayed for more than a second on one spot, his brain registered everything. Each row had that big concave mirror on the end of the shelves. Six aisles, all of them the same length. Refrigerators and freezers at the back, counter on the right of the store.

The cashier was male, just a few years older than Alex, probably in college. He had dark brown hair, same as his eyes and a piercing on his left ear.

Alex was still taking in the random information while flitting through the rows, simultaneously thinking if he would buy something when, lo and behold, Snake entered, the small chime following him.

"Oh, Alex! Good morning to you!"

Alex pursed his lips at the chipper Snake. He was obviously a morning person, if he could be so perky an hour before classes start.

"Mr. Fletcher." Alex bowed his head in respect and grabbed the first thing in front of him and rushing to the counter. He was making for a quick escape, and he didn't try to be inconspicuous.

He didn't notice what he had grabbed until he placed the box on the counter and the cashier stared at him strangely as if saying, _Are you serious?_

Alex hastily took back the pack of cigarettes and jammed it into the rack on the left of the counter. Thinking he was safe, he grabbed packets of what looked like candy and slapped them on the table.

"Alex Rider," Snake appeared from behind and started scolding the fourteen year old, "what are you planning, huh?"

Alex's eyes rushed back to the square packets and he swore that he'd eat them just to make them disappear. The condoms were banana flavored anyway. He liked bananas.

His eye twitched and he carefully placed the condoms back into their original place. He slowly searched the racks on the side and read the labels one by one before plucking the bubble gum pack and gently placing it down.

"Is that all?" The cashier looked like Alex just made his day.

Alex gave a small and embarrassed nod, patting his pockets and searching for his wallet.

He didn't panic when he realized that he had not brought his wallet with him and was about to tell the cashier that he wouldn't be purchasing the gum anymore when a fiver almost hit him on the side of the face.

Snake threw in some lollipops on the table where Alex's gum was and said, "For the boy's and mine."

Alex opened his mouth to complain, indignant at what Snake was doing. He forcefully pried his hand away when he felt Snake squeeze his right wrist, probably a warning not to make a scene in the convenience store. A few customers were milling around.

The cashier had only just grabbed the five quid to put it in the cash register when Alex stormed out of the store. He didn't look back and just set on to unlocking his bike from the fence.

He knew it was childish, but it annoyed him that even something as purchasing in a convenience store had to be done by someone else. They had no right to control what he does like this, even if it was all in good intention in Snake's part. It was such a small gesture yet it was getting to him so much. Big thing start in small beginnings, and if he let K-Unit run him like this they'll soon have full control of him, just like MI6.

He heard the chime of the door again and knew that it was Snake, besides the dark shadow now hovering above him.

None of them spoke, until Alex stood up and was about to mount his bike. Snake grabbed the handle bars and stood in front of Alex's bike, holding it in place.

"Move," Alex said icily, "or I'll run you over with my bike."

"You're too near to run me over. Not enough momentum, you see." Snake could pretend being the teacher all he wants, but Alex would take none of it.

"I said _move_."

Snake knew not to give in. Most teenagers, if given just a taste of 'freedom', already think they can control anything. Some will abuse the leniency of their guardians, especially if they seem like pushovers, but Snake was going to teach Alex some respect.

_Alex should learn not to be such a brat sometimes._

"How about I ride with you to school, eh, Alex?" Snake gave him an encouraging smile, trying to tell him that he should take this chance, and not shut off from people.

"How about I stick –"

"How about not finishing that sentence?" Snake didn't give him a sickly sweet smile to annoy him, but a completely serious face. _Don't do this, Alex_, his eyes seemed to say.

The boy in question just whirled around and hopped on his bike. He easily rolled past the SAS man, but he was barely across the next block when Snake was pedaling his own bike next to him at a steady pace.

A few minutes later they both got to school without any more other events, Alex ignoring the man's whistling for almost ten minutes. They locked their bicycles next to each other – well, Snake did – and walked to the main building.

They were both early, but Alex did not want to go to his homeroom class just yet. He didn't want to risk a meeting with Fox so early in the morning, especially after his little run in with Snake.

Speaking of Snake...

"Why are you _following_ me?" Alex was obviously aggravated at the man who should have been given a code name like Leech.

Snake just gave him an affronted look, but it almost looked untrue. "I'm not following you, Alex. I'm on my way to my homeroom class. I have all my things with me already." Alex wanted to scoff, but Snake turned to the hallway leading to the Science block, while Alex was still ready to continue to go outside, and said, "Not everything is about you, Alex."

With that, Snake turned around and walked to whichever homeroom class he was handling, leaving an even more peeved Alex behind.

He stormed his way to the grassy grounds of his school's courtyard. A few other students were milling around, some familiar faces giving him strange looks. All of them were wondering why Alex Rider was here so early in the morning, as most of them were expecting him to be gone _yet again_, and Alex knew it.

It just served to irritate him some more. He wanted to punch the thin trunk of the beech tree, but decided against it. The poor tree was barely growing in time for spring, the spindly branches and growing leaves hardly giving him shade. He didn't want another thing to add to his "Things Destroyed By Alex Rider" list.

He just calmly sat down and leaned against the trunk. Closing his eyes, he could feel the anger bubbling inside him again as the stares of the other teens made his skin crawl.

_Stupid kids. Stupid school. Stupid Snake. Stupid K-Unit. Stupid MI6. Stupid Alex. Stupid everything._

Alex knew he was always feeling angry lately, but at what, he wasn't so sure. He felt somehow bipolar, but he felt the same way about Tom, so maybe it was just... hormones? Alex was willing to blame anything, even himself.

He almost fell asleep, totally forgetting about the time, when he felt a hand shake him awake from his about-to-fall-asleep state.

He reacted purely on instinct. He was in a very vulnerable position, and he should not have let his attacker catch him off guard.

He had Ben on the floor in five seconds. The former SAS soldier was facing the grass, Alex squishing his face so hard as if he wanted Fox to eat it.

It was already pretty late that most kids were in their respective classrooms, but many were still lingering around. It was inevitable that they would see what he just did.

Alex let go of Ben as quickly as he grabbed him, but the kids all saw and were still staring at him. He saw a few familiar faces, while some were from higher forms and some lower. Everyone was eying him with looks ranging from disdain to pity to totally weirded out faces.

Ben groaned from the grass and Alex snapped to attention. He grabbed the shoulders of the bigger man and tried to keep him steady, slowly hoisting him up into a standing position. He started patting off the teacher's clothes, removing bits of grass and soil from his adviser's vest.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry Mr. Daniels! I didn't mean to! It was just... that... you were there and, and, and I didn't..." Alex sounded so helpless and pitiful that Ben quickly got over the shock that Alex was apologizing to him, stuttering and sputtering at his words. He was usually a smooth-talker.

"It's okay, Alex, I'm fine. No need to worry, I'm not that old yet." Ben gave Alex a cheeky smile while brushing himself off, giving it as a sign of truce. "Why don't we just get on to homeroom, yeah?"

Alex's whole body stiffened in embarrassment and he looked at his feet. He could feel he heat rise up in his cheeks. _This is so humiliating. Another reason to be alienated from them. Another freak show for them to stare at._

The other students were _still_ not done staring. Some have started walking to wherever already, not wanting to be late, but still intrigued that they were all bumping into each other. No one was looking at where they were going and all of them were walking slower than turtles.

Alex felt Ben's arms encircle his shoulder, guiding him into the building. Alex was moving like a rusty robot that forgot to get oiled. He was still looking down and not seeing the looks Ben was shooting to the students. _Back off_.

When they arrived at the classroom Alex just hunched some more, forcing Ben to put his arm down. Alex shuffled over to the seat beside Tom's, who looked at him curiously.

"Where you been, mate? You okay?"

Alex just gave him a look that said it all. _No, I'm _not _okay_.

The bell rang signaling the start of homeroom, but Alex hardly noticed it, preferring to turn to Tom instead.

"Remind me to _never_ come to class early again."

Tom just laughed at his expense, while Mr. Daniels started attendance.

"So watchu got for last period?" Tom turned around and, upon hearing his name, announced, "Present." He turned back to Alex, resuming their conversation.

"Not sure what the bank put up for me. Ben said I'll only be taking the three mandatory subjects, but I think I have a few open slots, so I really don't know. Maybe Ben'll tell me later."

Tom was nodding his head the whole time, obviously pretending to understand what Alex was saying. Apparently he only had one tiny problem, "So who's Ben again?"

Alex lifted his chin and used it to point to their class adviser.

Tom's mouthed slowly formed the letter O.

"Alex Rider."

"Present." Alex almost wanted to give Ben a smug look just for responding to him, unlike yesterday.

"So you staying for good this time?" Alex heard the hopeful tone in Tom's voice, though he was trying to act nonchalant about it. He was facing right, toward the middle of the classroom, leaning back on nothing as his arm was hooked to the back of the chair. He tried to look relaxed, but he was looking at Alex expectantly.

"Maybe. Hopefully." Alex tried not to think about it too much, so he switched topics. "I probably got History or Citizenship later."

"Yeah? I got History, but I'm not taking double awards for Sciences. You got jammed with double periods."

"I've got doubles for all mandatory subjects. I've got no languages this year, I think."

The bell rang, ending their conversation, and all the students started rising from their seats. First period was Science, so Alex and Tom got ready to head to the new Science block. Alex could not help but cringe every time he thought about how a chunk of the school burned partly because of him early this year.

Alex knew there would be no escaping Mr. Daniels, as he had to inquire about his second period of the day, his only non-required subject that he will be taking this term.

He slowly walked up to the teacher's table, Tom diligently waiting outside the door. He was straightforward with what he wanted.

"Mr. Daniels, I just wanted to ask about second period. My classes for Tuesdays and Thursdays are incomplete."

Alex handed over his timetable and while Ben looked it over Alex was pointing at the empty boxes. He slapped it down on his desk and got his pen. He started scribbling down some things and before Alex could take a peek, it was being handed back to him.

"Here you go, Alex."

The word History was hastily added to the two boxes Alex was talking about.

"Thanks, Mr. Daniels." Alex turned to go to his next class, but Ben, being Ben, just _had_ to interrupt.

"Wait a short minute, Alex, I'm not yet done." Ben sat on his chair and patted the front of the table, indicating for Alex to come closer. A few of the students for the next class, Tenth Years, were coming in, looking at him curiously.

Ben leaned closer and whispered quite loudly, "I'll be seeing you after our English class later, okay? You might forget and leave the room." He leaned back in his chair and gave him a soft smile. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your day then, Alex. Don't do anything stupid, and try not to tackle any of your other teachers; they may not take it so lightly."

Alex just gave him a bored shrug like he did not hear him and turned, without interruption this time, to leave the classroom. He met Tom outside, who was leaning against the lockers.

"Come on." Alex jerked his head to the direction of the new Science block and Tom obediently followed. He was early today, and when Tom was early he was usually a bit lethargic during the day. He'd have random bursts of energy, from the occasional coffee or candy bar, but he'd be half asleep if you talk to him, and pretty much knocked out during lessons.

Alex gave a dejected sigh as they got closer to their classroom. Science just _had_ to be the first period of the day.

They were the last two to get inside the classroom, but just in the nick of time. As soon as their butts touched their seats on the first row the bell rang.

"Good morning, class! Good to see you're all complete today."

After what happened just this morning, Alex was in disbelief that Snake was still so... _awake. _For the whole period Alex was just waiting for it. For what, he wasn't quite sure. Although he did not think that Snake was a vindictive and immature man, Alex couldn't help but feel that Snake just _wanted_ to get back for what Alex did this morning to him.

When the bell rang, Alex made sure he was the last one in and first one out. He pretended not to hear his name being called behind him, and if Snake talked to him about it later he'll just say that he thought it was Tom calling him.

"Hey, mate, what's the hurry?" Tom kept pace with Alex. They were both walking to the same class anyway. "Excited to go to History?"

Alex just rolled his eyes, "I'll bet you a quid that I've met our History teacher before."

Tom just gave a sigh. "Oh, come on, cheer up a little." Tom's forehead crinkled, as if trying to think of something happy to talk about. "Well, I got nothing to cheer you up, but a sudden thought came to my mind." Alex gave him a wary look, as Tom usually had a peculiar way of looking at things. "I think the school is openly encouraging sexism, don't you think so? Just look at the lack of female teachers employed here at Brooklands. As far as I know, the female population of our staff runs as far as the lunch lady, if you could call that heshe female."

"Tom!" Alex gave him a strange look, like he always did, even though he was long used to the boy's antics. "The school nurse and Ms. Bedfordshire are both females, through and through."

Tom just shrugged as they arrived in their classroom, but faltered in his steps when he saw the hulking back of their history teacher. He was short, but so muscular the man was almost square. If he turned around Alex knew he would see a handsome face, the broken nose giving the man a sort of dangerous charm.

Alex dragged Tom to their seats at the back, Tom's eyes not leaving the big man's back for a second, afraid that if he did he'd be in a choke hold for being noisy or whatnot.

The rest of the class started piling in, all of them walking slower as they approached the front of the teacher's desk, while the two friends tried to settle themselves. They took out their textbooks and Alex's head was already resting on the pages, his eyes half closed, before the class even started.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE SLEEPING DURING MY CLASS."

All the students snapped to attention and Alex jerked so hard he almost fell off his seat. He was not having a good morning, so when he looked at the teacher, the words "_Shut up and open your books to page 241_" behind him on the chalk board, he didn't exactly smile, instead he fixed him with one of his best half-asleep glares he could muster.

The cold eyes of the teen _almost_ made the teacher flinch, but come on, he made babies cry by just looking at them. He was, after all, none other than Wolf.

* * *

Revised on **Aug. 16, 2010**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Come on, Alex, just _one bite_!"

"I said I don't want any!"

"Stop being a prat, you don't have to finish it!"

"How many times do you want me to repeat that _I don't _-"

"I _know_, but -"

"Then what's so hard to understand?"

"Boys, what's going on here?"

Tom gave an exasperated huff and turned around to explain to the stern but concerned faces of Mr. Daniels, Mr. Fletcher, Mr. Evans and their History teacher, Mr. Natividad.

"Alex won't eat!" Tom said it as if it explained everything, keeping his voice in a vehement whisper. The whole cafeteria was silent, all eyes turned to the group of two students and four teachers. It really was an unusual sight to see.

Ben's eyes flicked to the side, where the rest of the student body were, and stepped closer.

"Come on, the both of you. We'll talk about it outside."

Alex wanted to protest, that no, they didn't have to talk about it outside, but he didn't want the whole school knowing about... well, whatever Tom's problem is concerning him. He followed the retreating back of his friend, glaring at the smaller boy in front of him, just so he wouldn't see the, once again, staring eyes of his schoolmates.

The two best friends have fought before, that's for sure, but what Alex couldn't understand was Tom's aggravation towards his eating habits. Tom was always spouting out nonsense, but he was still a clever boy if he wanted to be, and Alex, being the best friend, understood most of what was coming out of Tom's mouth, even if most would consider them stupid. So, really, he just could not fathom Tom's reason for this episode of his.

As they stepped out of the cafeteria, the group continued walking towards the gardens outside the school, Alex lagging behind with a sullen look on his face.

_It's the second day. I can't believe this is happening on the _second _day._

Alex was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see Ben slow down to walk beside him.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"I'm not a kid."

"I'm not trying to insult you, Alex, but you _are_ a decade younger than me. Even when I'm fifty you're still qualified as a kid in my books."

Alex just gave him a halfhearted glare, which turned to shock, then to laughter when Ben smacked onto Eagle's back, who deemed they were far enough that even if they started screaming at each other no one would hear.

"So what's this friend of yours blabbering about that you're not eating, huh, Cub?" Wolf, always so quick to the point.

"Why don't you ask him? He's the one who won't stop nagging." As immature as Alex and Tom were acting, and they knew it, they couldn't really care much. They were fourteen, what did they expect?

"Well, _are_ you eating?"

"No!" Tom saw fit to answer the question directed at Alex, who just glared at him.

"I do too!" It was such a childish answer that Alex felt like a five year old.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Okay, okay, don't get started on a tennis match." Eagle held up his hand to stop the two. "We'll ask you one question at a time, and the both of you get turns for your side of the story, that fine with you?"

The two boys just shrugged, uncaring about the world outside their glaring match.

"Wow, Eagle, who knew you could be such a competent role model." The jest earned Snake a punch, which missed as he side stepped.

Ben ignored them and started with the questions, "So what makes you say that you, Alex, are," Ben paused to turn to Tom, " and are not eating? You first Tom, so Alex might understand your view."

"Well, for starters he didn't eat _anything_ yesterday," Alex gave him an indignant look, "Okay so you took _one tiny bite_ from an apple, and that's it. Yeah you had other junk on your plate, _which you didn't eat_, but you gave more than half of your lunch to me. And today! Don't even get me started about today."

Ben sighed and waved his hand at Alex, signaling him to start.

"I ate dinner yesterday! And come _on_, Tom, we haven't even seen each other for two full days and you're being such a worrywart!"

"_What?_ I've eaten more in one day than you have since Winter break! Sabina was practically force feeding you when we were together."

"We weren't together the _whole time_, Tom! You weren't there at my every meal, so you wouldn't even know!"

Wolf, who was on the opposite side of Fox, intervened before anything could happen, as the two boys were getting closer and closer to each other that a fist could just start flying unexpectedly. He pulled the two boys apart and held them by their collars, Alex tugging and wriggling to get away but the SAS soldier held a firm grip.

Ben sighed and Snake took over.

"Alright, Tom, why don't you let us handle this? I know you are very much concerned about Cub – and yes, we know that you know – but I think that we need to speak with Alex for a while, is that alright?"

Tom gave them a dubious look, before giving Alex a last once-over. Their eyes connected and they seemed to speak to one another in a silent conversation, none of K-Unit understanding anything sent between them.

"Fine." Tom turned around and trudged back to the building, heading early to their English class instead of returning to the cafeteria.

Alex almost wanted to shout back to Tom, _Don't leave me here!_ He'd grovel at the ground for forgiveness, telling him that it's okay that he was fretting over Alex, as much as he didn't deserve it, and that he was such a sucky friend that he couldn't appreciate that. There were a dozen more things he wanted to say, but he knew he didn't have the guts to.

He knew that four eyes were staring expectantly at him, while he kept his glued to where Tom disappeared to.

He heard another sigh before a hurried conversation was whispered behind him, obviously not meant for his ears.

When he saw Wolf, Eagle and Snake walking in front of him, following Tom's direction, all of them staring straight ahead, he could only think of one word, one name, with such dislike. _Ben_.

He didn't turn around even when the man codenamed Fox started speaking.

"I'll talk with you after English. If you want to say anything, but you don't want to say it to me, you can call any of the other unit members. If you don't want to talk with any of us," Ben paused as he thought about the situation, "then maybe we could find you someone... I know you hate the thought of therapy, God knows I did, but maybe, just maybe, it could help. Don't do this, Alex."

Alex almost flinched, Jack's words yesterday echoing in Ben's mouth. _Don't do this, Alex._

What _is_ he doing?

"Let's get to class. I know I can't force you to eat anything, and the bell's about to ring anyway."

Once again Ben and Alex walked to class, just as they did this morning, but this time there were no arms around anyone's shoulders.

* * *

For the first time, Alex was begging for the clock to just stop. Any other day, any other _period_, and most students would be praying for the clock to tick faster, if not all.

_Five minutes. Come on, Al, five minutes to think of an escape plan._

Alex knew it was futile to even try to bail out of class because unless he wanted to get sent to the principal's office again; he was required to attend his one-on-one session.

Ben wanted to sigh. Throughout the whole period he himself was finding it hard to concentrate on the lesson. He eventually asked the students to pair up, and was glad that even after the tiff on lunch period, Alex and Tom partnered. Right now Tom was writing their paired essays, while Alex mournfully gazed at the clock.

"Alright, everyone pass your work," Ben announced a minute before the bell , "and make sure you wrote two names, okay? Three names for your group, Ms. Stewart."

Papers were shuffled around the classroom until fifteen essays were piled on Mr. Daniels' desk.

"Class dismissed." Ben was looking down at the papers, counting and recounting to make sure everyone passed their essay.

Alex was weighing the pros and cons of ditching class, his bag slung over his shoulder.

_Should I? Oh God you only have ten seconds to think about this, Alex. Better make a run for it before he looks up. But I can't! It will take me approximately two to three seconds to cut and run. To run, or not to run? Just run! Oh crap he spotted me!_

Alex had one foot in front of him, his body bent as if he were about to make a dash for the door. He cursed his seat for being the farthest from the door, but he was already more than halfway across the classroom and, for less than a second, a thought flitted through Alex's head, _Should I keep running?_

"Alex!"

Alex sprinted down the corridor, having answered his question without a moment's hesitation. Students started shouting and cursing at the wild boy who was running like a madman down the hallway, but Alex was fast enough that no one got a good look at him.

His hands were shaking from the adrenaline as he unlocked his bike from the rack, almost missing the pedal as he hopped onto his bicycle.

He didn't know where to go, and frankly, he didn't even know why he did that. It was not because he was scared of Ben, or anything like that, so Alex was really feeling stupid, pedaling to nowhere in particular.

_Jack_, Alex suddenly realized, _is going to kill me.

* * *

_

"_What the hell?_"

Ben, too, was quite stunned, that it never occurred to him to admonish Tom for his language, especially since he was thinking along the same lines.

"Why... um... you... uh... he... _what_?" Ben, for being the teacher that he is, was quite lacking in his supposed intellectual prowess in the English language at the current moment.

"He did _not_ just seriously _do that_!" Tom looked at Ben with helplessness. "Are we just... Can he do that?"

Most of the other students have left, but there were about three who saw Alex's great escape.

"Tom." Ben curled his hand as a gesture to call the boy forward.

Tom went up to him with a still bewildered look on his face.

"Can we keep this between us?" Tom gave a weak nod. "He's probably not coming back – actually, I'm sure that we're _both sure_ he's not coming back – so if anyone asks, he attended my class, okay? Tell them the principal requested some extra tutoring for Alex and advised him not to take so much extra subjects so that he won't lag behind."

Tom gave him a look that said he obviously didn't believe the lame excuse, but nodded anyway. The excuse sounded legit enough and as long as the rest of _them_ believed it, it was fine with Tom.

Ben smiled, crinkling his eyes. "Thank you. Now go along to your next class."

Ben watched Tom slowly turn around, the boy's eyes lingering on his smiling face. When he finally shut the door behind him, Ben sighed. _Oh, Alex, what am I going to do with you?_

Ben pressed the upper right button on his wristwatch. The whole K-Unit, plus Ben, had similar watches created by Smithers. All had the same functions, and only differed in design.

Ben sighed again, before sitting back down on his seat and waited for the rest of K-Unit to arrive.

* * *

_Click._

The lock firmly snapped in place, and Alex straightened himself. He went up the familiar steps of the same convenience store that he and Snake were in this morning. The cashier was different, but about the same age, in his early twenties with sandy brown hair and dark eyes. Same as this morning, Alex wasn't given a second glance.

Alex patted his right pocket, making sure his wallet was secure. He did not want a repeat of this morning, regardless of Snake's presence.

His eyes did not drift around the racks like before, having already seen them this morning. He went straight to the candy section. He couldn't believe that the other half was stacked with lighters, cigarettes and other items not meant for the younger customers who would most likely be looking at the section beside it.

His hands slid over the second highest shelf, his footsteps slow and even.

_Milk chocolate M&M's, Crispy M&M's, Peanut M&M's, Butterfingers, Twix, Snickers, Kit-Kat, Marlboro Lights..._

Alex stopped, his hands hovering over the pack of cancer sticks. He tilted his head, viewing the rest of the row.

_Marlboro Menthol, Marlboro Red..._ There were a few more different brands, but Alex turned his eyes back to the Marlboro Lights.

He was really tempted to buy a pack, just to spite K-Unit. He didn't know why, but he wanted to see their faces when they found that pack. He'd just have to open them and throw a few of the cigarettes in a trash bin along the way home. They don't have to know whether he did smoke them or not.

_What if they tell Jack?_ Alex was debating on buying the little white box, and whether the cashier would even allow him. _Not in _this _uniform_

Hidden from the only other man in the store, Alex peeked at the fish eye mirror before taking off his polo top, and shoved it in his bag. He thanked Jack for always making him keep an extra shirt in his bag, a habit she picked up from Ian. He swiped his hands down on the striped shirt, ridding it of its wrinkles, and fixed the collar.

_Or what if Jack's the one who finds it?_

Alex just promised to himself that he'd be careful, and make sure it's not found in school or in the house, where Jack will see.

He grabbed the Marlboro's and straightened his back, trying to look like he did this everyday. He walked, very casually, to the cashier, throwing a fiver along with the pack of twenty.

The cashier didn't look up from his magazine. "First time?" He put down his reading material and took the pack of cigarettes.

Alex could not help but gape at him. No sound would come out.

"I started _way_ younger than you, so don't worry." He swiped the box's barcode and the register opened. Alex was still not done gaping. "A word of advice, don't stash a stick in your pocket. You want it in a plastic?"

Alex dumbly shook his head and took the cigarettes along with his change.

"Good luck. The first try probably won't be nice." The man, with a pin on his shirt saying, _Hi, I'm Stanley!_, grinned at him before he went back to his magazine.

Alex slowly got out of the store, after safely hiding the pack under his pencil case, which was under his discarded uniform. He felt strange, his whole body buzzing.

It struck him how funny it was that to a normal teenager, _this_ is already 'dangerous'. In truth, this little escapade of his was more fun than any of his other missions, and at the same time, it was dangerous. Maybe not lethal, but there were still risks.

Alex biked down the road, before checking his watch. 2:45.

Like he did going to the store, Alex took his time going home, making sure to go around random street posts and winding down streets like a snake, but feeling, even after all this, that he still was not free.

* * *

For Benjamin Daniels, the day, for the most part, started out well. Aside from Alex flipping him over to the floor in front of the school, it was an above average day, just because nothing bad happened.

Until _now_.

Now the original K-Unit of the SAS were spread around, looking for one Alex Rider.

When Ben took this job, begged for it, really, he thought it would be easy as eating pie. He didn't expect to find a rebellious, angst-ridden teenage spy. He really hadn't.

So now that said teenage spy just cut and run from his class, they, the K-Unit, were tasked to find him.

Eagle was roaming the streets east of Alex's house, Snake on the west side. Wolf was in Alex's Chelsea home, while he himself was still in school, just in case Alex decided to head back.

For some reason, he hoped that Alex would pass by Eagle or Snake on the way home. It's not that he didn't trust Wolf, it's just that he didn't trust Wolf _with_ Alex. Even after the whole Point Blanc affair, Wolf was still a bit bitter at having to "baby sit the little brat."

He sighed, for the umpteenth time today, and gently rubbed the bridge of his nose. _This is going to be a long day.

* * *

_

Just wanted to say that I'm not including Crocodile Tears in this. The beginning would overlap with CT if I included it. :)

Revised on **Aug. 22, 2010**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alex pedaled at the most leisurely pace possible on his road bike. He was along Cheyne Walk, taking a big detour on his way home. If he took the shortcut, he'd have been there half an hour ago. He passed by Albert Bridge, purposefully keeping his gaze straight. He thought about going to Battersea Park, but although Albert Bridge was not the only way to go there, the other bridge was further and he'd be making a big u-turn just to get him to the park. Besides, he had been on his bike for about an hour, which means school is over, if Tom's text was anything to go by.

_Do I want to know?_, Alex's phone read. Alex gave a short reply to the short question.

_I'll tell you. Promise._ No more messages were exchanged after that, and for that Alex was grateful. He just wanted a few moments of escape.

Alex turned on Danver Street, preferring it over the hustle and bustle of Beaufort. King's Road was ahead. Left going to the intersection, then right to the smaller Beaufort Street and –

_Dear God. It's Eagle._ He was roaming the streets, obviously on the look out for Alex. He was going down the street, towards his target, but Alex was sure that the SAS man had not yet seen him. He was perfectly situated behind a car.

Alex swiveled his bike around and, still hiding behind the silver Volvo, he took out his beanie from his bag. It was an old green-striped beanie given to him by Ian. It came from one of his many 'business trips' that Alex couldn't remember where it even came from. He frowned, trying to recall where Ian had bought the knitted beanie. It was a flimsy, but hopefully enough, disguise. He stuffed his hair the best he could and, trying to use the parked cars as cover, walked silently back to Beaufort. He ducked his head low, looking like a sullen teenager.

Alex was still wearing his collared shirt, having gotten rid of his uniform back in the convenient store.

Safe from Eagle's view – Alex didn't check if Eagle continued to the intersection or headed back – he went up the road to Old Church.

Alex, thankfully, did not encounter anyone else for the rest of the journey home. He locked his bike, same as this morning, and trudged up the steps.

_Back to the real world._

Turning his keys and opening the door took about three seconds. To register a livid Wolf in front of him took even less.

* * *

"_Fox, do you copy? Over._"

"I copy, over."

"_Cub is back in HQ. Over._"

"Safe and sound? Over."

"_Well, the big bad Wolf isn't happy. I'd suggest you haul your ass up here. _Right now_. Over._"

"Wilco. Just keep him calm for me until I get there. Avoid any and all casualties please. Out."

* * *

"We were this close Cub, _THIS CLOSE_, to calling MI6. As much us it would pain us to do so, your safety is top priority." Eagle was holding his forefinger and thumb barely a few centimeters apart, shaking his arm and trying to make a point. He didn't expect Alex to respond, probably still traumatized from being left alone with Wolf for a considerable amount of time. Snake was with their unit leader, talking about God knows what.

Eagle sighed, wishing for Ben to already appear. _What is taking him so long?_

"Cub, _Alex_, don't make this hard on us, on Fox. You have no idea what he did just to get this job." Eagle wasn't sure if Fox would mind that he told his young charge, but then again, he was the one who was taking forever to get back to Chelsea.

"I know you're really hating on us right now, especially after your stint with us at SAS, and I know you and Wolf haven't been the best of buds lately, but –" The doorbell cut Eagle's sentence short. "Oh thank You, God!."

They were both in the kitchen, so Alex didn't see if it was Fox at the door. He didn't bother to look. Jack wouldn't be home until tonight.

"You two –" Eagle pushed a panting Fox in the kitchen and looked back between them both. " – can have a moment together while I have a few fags outside, arytie?"

Eagle marched out of the front door before any of the kitchen's occupants could say a word. Apparently, having serious conversations with the youth stressed Eagle out.

Fox was still catching his breath, holding the door frame of the kitchen entrance.

"Alex... "

"_What?_", Alex snapped.

Ben's mouth formed a straight line, and Alex felt triumphant, trying to make the older man crack. Seeing Ben angry was probably a sight to see.

"Stop doing this, Alex." Ben held an almost pained expression.

"Doing what?" Alex cocked his head to the side, trying to appear innocent.

"Stop acting so... so...", Ben was wracking his brain for the right term.

"What? Immature?" Alex was glaring at him, uncaring of Ben's almost helpless features.

"Well, yes, close enough."

"I'm not even fifteen yet, Ben. I'm _supposed _to be immature. My hormones are telling me to be immature." Alex stood up from his seat. "So deal with it."

Alex was about to stomp up the stairs to his room, like any brat would, but was blocked by a wide expanse of chest.

Alex glared at the man in front of him, not backing down. The battle of the stubborn ensued. Wolf would not move to the side to let Alex pass, and the boy would not do so either.

"Alex." This was from Snake, who was behind Wolf.

"Joe." Ben was eying Wolf with a look.

Bored with everything – and everyone – that was happening, Alex rolled his eyes and side stepped Wolf. He easily slipped out into the hallway, aware of Snake's eyes trailing him.

_Snake_, Alex decided, _is one creepy man._

As usual, Alex didn't look back at the K-Unit. He knew they wouldn't leave, or at least not all of them. No point in making them leave.

He grabbed his backpack on the way upstairs. He went straight to his room, and took out what he had to do for the day. His books, papers and everything he needed was placed around his table and he gave a tired sigh as he saw the time. Five o'clock.

He screwed his eyes shut, a migraine beginning to form. _Power nap, that's what I need._

So with that, Alex went to his bed and dropped like a rock sinking in the water.

* * *

_Wet. It was wet, all over him. He wasn't wearing anything, but the water – or whatever liquid it was – was clinging to him like a wet shirt. He wiggled his toes, the movement making the water move and he can hear it ripple around him, around his ankles._

**Alex... Come on...**

_He looks at the voice, somewhere there. All the way over _there_. Wherever _there _is._

_It's kind of like the light at the end of the tunnel._

Am I dead? _Seems like it, but he knows he's not. Knows that following the tunnel won't lead him to heaven, hell or purgatory._

**Alex...**

_There! He can see it. A black blob of a shadow. Boy, girl, demon, he didn't know. But that _thing _at the end of wherever, the edge of the world, is where he's supposed to go. He just knows it._

**Alex... get up.**

_SSH! He swats at his ears, trying to get rid of the incessant bugging. He suddenly feels water drag across his fingertips in midair. He's wet again. Wet like after training – everything is wet, especially at the most uncomfortable of places, and his hair is dripping, not with sweat this time but _some_thing. He's not sure if it's water but he feels it rising. It's up to his knees now. Then, like a lighter shut off, everything is suddenly drowned in black as he plunges down._

"GAH!" Alex sputtered as the glassful of cold water was poured on him. "_What _the _hell?_"

"Get up sleepy head. Dinner's ready." Jack's shock of red hair, in Alex's sleepy haze, made her look like an oversized flashlight. Alex blinked twice, trying to focus his eyes and get rid of the water dripping on his lashes. Jack's hair was illuminated by his room light directly behind her head, making her hair even more vibrant than a megawatt light bulb. Alex closed his eyes, red spots appearing behind his eyelids from staring at the light too long.

_He could feel Sarov's blood spatter on his face, and he shuts his eyes. The afternoon light illuminates the red spots on his eyelids, making everything seem like a sea of blood._

Alex's eyes snapped open. He did _not_ just see that. He didn't, he didn't, he didn't. He had not even thought about his Skeleton Key mission for a pretty long time. A few nightmares here and there, nothing he couldn't handle, but never during the day, while he was awake.

_I'm going crazy._

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Jack's head popped back in his door, her body sideways so that all Alex could see was her floating head. He didn't like that imagine. He abruptly stood up and marched down to the kitchen, following an eager Jack.

"Didn't know you were that tired. You haven't even done any of your homework yet."

Alex tried to perk up as he sat down on the table, cramped because of the four other bulky SAS men sitting with them. _For Jack. Just keep smiling._

Alex tried to look normal, relaxed, for the sake of Jack. She had been worrying so much over the last few weeks, ever since Christmas break. He could see the skinnier half of the unit giving him wary gazes. Wolf was glaring really hard at Snake, or at least it seemed like it, and Eagle was, once again, flirting with Jack.

Alex handed the take-out boxes to each person in the room, making sure the lightest one went to him. He was about to sit down when Jack suggested the most absurd idea Alex had heard in his life.

"Why don't we all go sit in the living room and watch a movie over dinner?"

All the men were happy to comply, Alex just going along. _For Jack. I'm doing this _for Jack.

When everyone was situated and comfortable, Jack flicked through the rack of DVD's. Wolf and Snake sat on the opposite ends on the single lounge chairs, while the sofa was reserved for Jack and Alex. Ben and Eagle shared the floor, their socked legs spread out.

"What do you guys want to watch? Alex?"

"Iunno," Alex shrugged and the scent of sweet and sour pork wafted through the air. Eagle was already digging in. "Scary movie?"

"Oh! _Orphan_!" Jack slid out the DVD and set up the player. "Didn't you and Tom watch that last year with some of your other friends?"

Alex remembered that lie. "Yeah. It was pretty cool."

It was the last sentence exchanged for a while. The opening credits started appearing and, after a soft nudge on his knee and a meaningful look from Ben, Alex started to eat with the rest of them. For the sake of his pride, Alex could not admit even to himself that this felt good. Nice, comfortable, right.

* * *

"OH, BLOODY HELL!"

"Joaqui! Language!"

Esther just emerged from the ice and started clawing at the mother, scaring Eagle to the high heavens. Wolf looked really interested in the movie, his eyebrows scrunched and body leaning forward and his empty box of take-out lay forgotten on the floor. Ben swatted Eagle at the back of his head and Snake threw his spoon at him. His fingers slipped and he missed by a mile, the spoon landing on Alex's lap instead.

They all made a funny picture. Jack was scooted in the middle of the couch, clinging to Alex and hiding her face in the surprising parts. Funnier even was that Eagle was trying to do the same to Ben, who was not as willing as Alex to become a living screen.

"Joaqui, piss off!"

"SSH!" Wolf waved a hand in their direction, his eyes still glued to the screen.

Snake, probably scared but not showing it, got off his seat and plopped down beside Ben. Alex raised his legs into a cross-sitting position so that the three men on the floor could get more comfortable. Ben was sandwiched in the middle, and being the smallest of the three, Snake and Eagle were almost lying on top of him.

Alex kicked at the three men in front of him, starting to get distracted from the movie. Jack was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder, just a few second before the credits started rolling.

"You guys staying over?"

Alex's voice woke Jack up. She blinked her bleary eyes and stared at the three men on the floor. "We've got a spare bedroom upstairs. Mrs. Jones said only one will stay, but all of you are welcome."

Snake stood up and brushed himself off. "It's alright Ms. Jack. It'll just be Ben for tonight, if you and Alex wouldn't mind."

The rest of the unit started getting up, Wolf stretching his back while Eagle and Fox tried to push each other down before the other gets up.

"Not at all."

Alex just shrugged at Ben who was bending over to shove Eagle's face on the floor. Wolf walked by and – accidentally – knocked Eagle's arm with his foot, unbalancing him and sending him face first on the carpet.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner and movie, Miss Jack." Wolf robotically turned to Alex. "Cub." He just gave a firm nod and grabbed the slowly-rising Eagle by the collar. "Come on, egghead."

Eagle grunted and tried to wave goodbye while being half dragged. "Night Alex, night Jack! Thanks for tonight!"

Snake bade his own farewell and, after a quick exchange with Fox, the rest of the K-Unit was gone.

A soft knock echoed in Alex's room and he groaned.

"I know you're awake Alex. May I please come in?"

"_What?_" Alex buried his head under the covers as Ben came in.

"Just wanted to see if you needed anything." Ben stacked together the notebooks and pieces of paper scattered across the bottom of Alex's bed and sat down.

"Oh _really_?"

"Yes I did. I know you're too tired to talk about what happened today – and yes, we _will_ be talking about it – so I'll leave you to rest. My room's just across your –"

"It's my house, Ben. I know which room you're staying in." Alex rolled to his other side, facing Ben this time. He lifted his head to avoid lying on the dark spot of water from his nap earlier. "There's only four rooms on the second floor, not counting the loo; it's not that hard to figure out."

Ben smiled softly at Alex, who started attempting to kick the bigger man off the bed.

"I know I won't get this through your head, but if you need anything – and I mean _anything_, Alex – just come to my room. If there's some things you don't want to tell Jack, maybe you'll find it easier to talk to me."

Alex groaned and shut his eyes. _Stupid, annoying man. Just go away. Vamoose._ "I don't need anything to get through to me, okay? I don't _want_ your help, except for you to shut the lights off when you leave. Which is right about _now_."

"You may not want it Alex, but you sure as hell _need _it." Alex heard a sigh as Ben stood up. "I'm always here for you, Alex, whether you believe me or not."

Alex twitched as the exact words of Snake came out of Ben's mouth.

_Who's next, _Wolf_?

* * *

_

_Now there were other tunnels. The lights weren't really tunnels, but more like beams._

_He saw the man standing there again, but he had his back turned, just standing, as if he were waiting for someone. Alex couldn't tell who it was, just a black silhouette._

_A giggle on his right chimed like an angel's. It sounded so sweet. Alex followed it._

**Come on, Alex, **_another giggle,_ **Faster!**

_Alex broke into a slow jog, and now he could feel the slimy water dragging his feet, making it hard to raise a leg._

**You're almost there!**

_He was starting to see a clearer shape. It was a girl, and Alex could see two shadows bunched beside her head. Pigtails._

**Come play with me, Alex.**

_Another sweet giggle and he makes a grab for the girl. She turns around and Alex almost stumbles back, but Esther has a good hold on him. Her mascara's running down her face and her teeth are all broken and ugly._

_A devil's voice comes out of her little lips. _**Come play with me, Alex, don't leave me here.**

_He struggles but stifles a scream. He can feel it forming in his throat. Esther's face looms closer to his face until he can count every cinnamon-colored freckle on her porcelain skin. Her eyes are burning and glowing and she keep repeating her words._

**Come play with me, Alex, come play! Please don't leave me, Alex!**

_Her low gravelly voice is ringing in his head, not matching her almost sweet and innocent face. The black mascara turns to blood and her yellowing teeth elongate and sharpen._

_He's suddenly wet again, from the waist down, the water trying to engulf him._

_As quick as an open dam, the water beneath him rushes out to no where and it disappears. Everything vanishes and all he sees is white.

* * *

_

Ben smoothed circles on Alex's back. He was holding the boy in an upright position, as if they were sitting and talking to each other. He's been at this for quite a while already.

The older agent was in the guest bedroom, fully awake, thinking about the events that happened and that will happen. Before long he could hear whimpers, but refrained from going to Alex's room. The boy would not want to wake up and see Ben witnessing him in such a vulnerable moment.

The wall clock read 2:30, and after almost fifteen minutes of whimpers, when a choking, desperate sound went past through the walls that Ben could not take it anymore. He ended up in Alex's room until three in the morning trying to soothe the plagued teenager.

When Alex's breathing returned to normal, Ben lay him down again. During his hugging and comforting the unconscious Alex, the boy had grabbed a fistful of Ben's shirt. Now he wasn't letting go.

Ben stood at an awkward, bent position while thinking of ways to escape without anymore recurring nightmares for Alex. As he tried to pry of Alex's hands from his front, the fists turned their death grip on his wrists instead. Alex was still clutching them close to his chest

Ben gave a silent sigh and he tried to sit on the floor to no avail. In resignation, Ben, hoping that Alex would not mind if ever he saw their position, put himself down beside Alex. He rested his head on the still damp pillow. It seemed as if Alex was used to getting woken up with a glass of tap water.

He carefully shifted his legs so as not to crumple the completed homework of his young charge.

_I'll just wake up before he does and go back to my room. Yeah, just an hour will be fine. Then he won't even know this happened.

* * *

_

I've never been to England before, let alone London, so for any wrong locations or descriptions, please forgive me. I tried to make it as accurate as possible. And I don't know where Alex lives, so... I'm sticking him somewhere near Fulham Road. It's fanfiction. Pretending never hurt.

Revised on **Aug. 22, 2010**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I just want you to know, that you guys really shouldn't make a habit of waking me up via morning shower."

Alex stood up from his sopping bed sheets and sighed. He was actually having a pleasant sleep, for once. He had a nightmare, something with water again, but it was hazy, though for most of the night he had slept in peace. He was not going to question the gods why, lest he jinx himself and wake up screaming tonight.

"Come on, Cub, wakey-wakey. Time for us to get going."

Alex glanced at the clock, still bleary eyed. He squinted, trying to make sure he read the blinking numbers right, before his eyes popped open as large as the biggest coin available in England.

"Is this some kind of mindfuck? It's _five thirty_ in the God damn _morning_. School doesn't start until seven forty!" Alex gaped at Ben with a crazed expression, his bedhead helping with the look.

"Watch your language, Alex!" Ben pulled the boy up from bed, who tried to pry away from his grip. "We're going for a morning jog."

Alex groaned at the announcement. "I've got footy today! What more do you want?"

Forced as he was, Alex still got up and started – very slowly – changing. He picked up a sweatshirt from one of the cabinets and changed his boxers to jersey shorts. He grabbed his socks and shoes on the way back to his bed so he can wear them.

"If I fall asleep during your double period, you'd better cut me some slack."

* * *

The stop watch flashed 26:30.47.

"Not bad, Cub, but you can do better for only seven kilometers. You should be running that time on the nine-k at least."

Alex turned to Wolf, an incredulous look on his face. He was stull huffing and puffing, but trying to look like he wasn't tired. _God_, he couldn't freakin' _breath_, and his chest wound was _burning_.

"How old are you again?"

"Fifteen."

"_Fourteen,_" Ben corrected, shooting Alex a strange look.

Wolf mumbled something under his breath, but Alex's ears were ringing and his head was throbbing along with his pumping heart. _Dug dug dug dug dug_...

"We'll cut that to under twenty in less than a month!" Eagle said it like it was nothing. He clapped Snake on the back, who brought up the rear just for security purposes.

"Come on, it's almost six. Let's hit the showers and grabe some breakfast on the way to school." Snake turned to the front door of Alex's Chelsea home.

"We're all going to school _together_?" Alex let out a breath.

"Well, yeah, since we're all here, might as well go together." Eagle shrugged and entered the house after Wolf.

"But what happened to your cover? Or being, you know, _inconspicuous_!"

Ben laughed and tried to push Alex into the door. "We're not trying to pretend from Scorpia or any other threat that we're normal citizens. They know we're not. We're just putting up the act for the rest of the civilians - and for you, so that people won't start more rumors about Alex Rider and his four new bouncers."

Alex knew he had no say in it and just groaned. _Great way to start a day_.

"Besides, it's perfectly normal for teachers to go to class together. You can just say you had the best of luck and ended up in our company." Snake wiggled his eyebrows at Alex and Eagle nudged him on his shoulder, giving him smug looks on his way to the kitchen.

"Whatever." Alex said in resignation. "I get first dibs on the shower upstairs." Alex started climbing the stairs, leaving the other rest of the unit staring at his sweaty back from the island counter.

Slowly, they looked at each other before scrambling off their seats and trying to push each other out of the way.

Jack blinked in the middle of the hallway as the smelly men stampeded and missed her by barely an inch, racing for the first-floor bathroom. She nursed the warm cup of coffee between her hands.

"Good morning to you, too."

* * *

The bell ringing jolted Alex from his half-sleep. Double period English was over. It was _done_ and nothing happened. Minus the morning jog, the beginning of his day could not have been better.

Of course, he was not looking forward to explaining everything to Tom. He was late today so he didn't have a chance to grill Alex about anything.

The whole walk to the courtyard was silent as they walked side by side, Tom coming from his double Maths period.

"So you okay now?"

Alex knew the silence would not last forever.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. They took their usual spots underneath the shade of the trees.

"Well, you were acting like some girl on an epic crash diet."

Alex sighed. _He're we go again._

"I wasn't on a crash diet, Tom. Can you just stop? I just try to eat more during breakfast since Jack _insists_ it is the most important meal of the day. And you know how Jack _insists._ And stop being such a sexist. Girls don't all go on diets."

Tom grinned and produced an apple from one of his pockets. "So no more of this diet business?"

"There never was one, Tom."

"Okay, cool." Tom said nonchalantly, polishing the fruit on his pants and taking a bite out of it.

"Want some?" He offered Alex.

"No thank you, Tom." The boy gave him a suspicious look. "I'm reserving my stomach for lunch. They have roast beef for the special today." Tom, satisfied with Alex's answer, went back to squinting at him.

Alex knew Tom was _itching_ to ask him about his getaway from class yesterday. He just did not know how to bring it up. Tom was usually straight to the point, so Alex stared at the shorter boy. He wasn't expecting for Tom to beat around the bush.

"So what happened to you yesterday? Did you go to class?"

Twelve seconds. It was a record. His best time was only eight seconds before the teen cracked.

"I cut last period. Didn't feel like going."

"_Didn't feel like going?_ Who died and made you a rebel? Is this a new experiment on picking up chicks, by going badass? With your rep, Alex, girls think you _breathing_ is sexy."

Alex rolled his eyes and lied down on the grass. The flora was lush this time of the year, spring bringing in more sun than the usual dreary days, but no one could really predict the London weather.

"If they made _you_ attend one-on-one lessons, you wouldn't want to go either."

"One-on-one? Oh come on, Alex. You're not that far behind, and even if you are, your grades are still better than mine." Tom bit down the last chunk of his apple and threw the core in the trash can at least fifteen meters away. It went in, like it usually does ever since he and Alex had practiced it for three weeks in Year Five.

"I've managed to catch up with a few of my classes, but the principal still thinks my head is not straight, or at least not where it should be." Alex yawned but sat up again. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. The morning jog wore him out more than it should have.

Tom scoffed. "Oh yeah, and he thinks giving your head to a bunch of men you call your unit is a good idea?"

"They're not _that _bad," Alex reasoned out, not that he would admit this to any of K-Unit's members, "I guess when you get used to them they just sit there at the back of your mind. Easy to ignore if you can block out most of the noise they're making."

"And to think _you're_ the kid."

Alex looked at Tom meaningfully. "Ha! Tell that to someone else who knows it. So, how are they?"

Tom was fine with the sudden topic switch. "Same old, same old. Thank God Jerry's back from one of his trips." Tom said as he rolled his eyes and stretched.

"Come stay at my place when he's not here."

"And what about when _you're_ not here?" Tom questioned, as he helped Alex up. "I think you're beating Jerry's record of escaping from the reality that is divorce."

"Well, I'm back for a semi-permanent period of time, at least until the school year is over."

They started heading for their lockers. "So it's not for good then?" Tom was looking straight, refusing to meet Alex's eyes. He wasn't any good at hiding his disappointment.

"I don't think so, but I've got a good half year of, well, studying, but it beats out all the other things I'd rather miss out on."

Tom sighed, as if simply accepting it. "Whachu got next period?"

"Maths. You?"

"English. Meet you after? Science, right?"

"Yeah. See you, Tom."

"Just remember Alex, I'll be watching your diet later."

Alex rolled his eyes and turned to walk to the direction Tom came from earlier. "Whatever, Tom. No need to pretend about your hidden desires." Alex waved his hand in goodbye, knowing Tom was staring at his retreating back, shocked and aghast at Alex's suggestion.

* * *

Tom slammed his head on his tray. "It's only the third day and I'm already so fucking bored, man."

Alex smiled. It was the third day, and nothing out of the ordinary has happened. He slid past Tom and went straight to the yard, his lunch bag clutched tightly in his hands.

He sat down beside the same tree he and Tom always stayed at. Opening his lunchbag he found a small tupperware with pie in it. Leftover from yesterday, Alex guessed.

"Wanna trade?" Tom shrugged and passed his lunch to Alex. He was happy to hand over his turkey sandwich for some pie anytime.

For Alex, this could not have been anymore better. It was like the good old days. Once in a while he'd wave his hand at classmate or acquaintance passing by, while have random conversations with Tom that ranged from the hot new nurse to the types of different bananas. His favorite was banana chips, and how this became a type of banana, Alex didn't know. In fact it didn't matter.

All was nice and good except for the fact that he could feel his stomach bloating, like he was some kind of pregnant girl. And damn, if this wasn't even half of what pregnant women _did_ feel, he's pretty sure he won't be knocking up anyone any time soon. Thank the Lord he wasn't a girl then.

* * *

"You okay, Alex?"

Alex tried to stop swaying where he stood. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Yeah. M'fine. Been a long time since I had strength training like this."

Emmet grinned. "Better build-up again, Al. Come on, try and catch up with Tom up front."

Back in the days (or at least before MI6) Alex was the only one who could possibly beat Tom in an endurance race, beating the much shorter boy with his longer strides, but right now Alex was _struggling_, to put it lightly. Endurance was not the problem, nor was it the speed, but God, did he feel like he was about to blow. He could still feel the turkey sandwhich rolling in his stomach.

"Just pump your arms faster, Rider!"

Alex didn't know whether to feel thankful for Emmet's support or feel embarassed. This was humiliating for him. He couldn't even blame his morning jog with the unit; he wasn't _that _unfit. All Alex could think about was the _damn food in my damn stomach._ He tried not to think about what the sandwhich probably looked like right about now and how the turkey was probably prepared. A sight of a random man skinning a bird and eating it sushi-style came into his mind.

And after thinking of the mother of all bad ideas, Alex jerked to a soundless stop, Emmet at least ten meters ahead of him, and hurled his guts out.

"RIDER! Hey, mate! You okay?"

Emmet fell back and didn't even think about the jog anymore. He looked back to make sure no one else was looking. It was probably bad enough for Alex that he had already seen what happened.

"What is up with you?"

Alex wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. It was disgusting, but he couldn't really do much about it. "Probably a bug. You know me and my epic bad timing."

Alex was convinced it was just something bad he ate. He felt alot better now that he can see some of his turkey bits in his puke. Now that he thought about, seeing it just made him want to throw up again. He looked up at Emmet instead.

"Just get going, Emmet. I'm fine now, We can probably catch up."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe we should..."

Alex broke into a jog again, leaving Emmet hanging behind him. They still had a long way ahead.

"Come on! Fiver says I'll get to Tom before you!"

Emmet, always up to a challenge, sprang into action.

* * *

"So how was football practice, Alex?"

"Fine. Me and Emmet had a race. Of course, I beat him."

Alex looked up from his plate, a smug look on his face.

"Someone's head is getting too big for the kitchen." Jack rolled her eyes, as did Alex.

Ben smiled as he ate. He was right that he did not bring the whole of K-Unit over again. He explained why it was not such a good idea. Let them warm up to Alex first, one by one with Wolf preferrably the last. Eventually Alex would get used to them, though Ben knew they shouldn't be so comfortable around each other either.

"Chelsea's playing Arsenal this weekend. Excited?"

Jack grinned. "Excited for what? Excited to beat you, if that's what you mean!"

"You cheer for Arsenal, Jack?"

Both head turned to Ben. "Yeah, never really got football before but after living with Alex and Ian for a few years they got me really hooked. I mean, have you _seen_ Cesc Fabregas? I think there's a reason his name sounds like sex, you know."

The agent choked on his sushi roll and coughed out a few bits. "Oh well, that's nice."

Alex huffed. "Not worth watching a game with Jack if her favorites are playing. And she has at least one in each team. So who you for?"

"Liverpool," Ben said indulgently. He _loved_ football, probably just like any other Englishman out there, and to top it off, Alex was engaging him in conversation. "From birth till death, I'm a Red through and through."

"True Blue Chelsea, all the way." Alex picked up his plate and headed for the sink, but not before throwing his leftovers in the trash bin. "Besides, need I remind you who's top of the table right now?"

Jack laughed. "We can all watch this weekend. Don't have tickets though. Maybe you can invite Tom over, Alex."

Alex grinned. "Hell yeah I will. Besides, I'm not buying ticket for a reason. I'm saving up for the Barça – Chelsea game at Stamford Bridge in a few weeks."

"OH MY GOD IS IKER GONNA BE THERE?"

Alex almost dropped his plate. Jack is going to be the death of him one day.

"Casillas is in Real Madrid, Jack. Not Barcelona." Alex placed all the clean plates and utensil in the rack and stretched. "Gerard Piqué is going to be there though."

"Who... ?"

"Remember that 'hot piece of Spanish ass'? That guy. The one who you apparently want to lick the –"

Ben's eyes shot up. Did he really want to hear this?

"_Yes_, Alex, I remember him now."

Alex grinned at his caretaker. "Of course you do, what with all the things you planned on doing with – oh wait, I take that back. Things you planned doing _to_ him, I mean." Alex dodged the dish towel aimed at him and made a dash to the safety of his room.

* * *

I'm still alive, if you guys were wondering... And I really have no excuses for my very long absence. And yeah, this chapter drags like a bitch, but at least I posted something, right? (Back me up here, come on...) And yes, I like football. Like, a lot. And not just because of the men. Although there are some other merits... Heh.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to **Talionyzero** who gave me a super long review for my other story, **The Life and Times of One Alex Rider**. I died after I read his/her review, but I never got to reply :( Anyway, whether he/she is reading this, this chapter is for you :)

Also, again, I want to tell you guys that this story is angsty-ish. My amusement feeds on the pain and misery of other (sometimes fictional) people.

Unbeta'd and haven't reread it yet so there's bound to be tons of mistakes.


End file.
